Sibling Rivalry
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: Kion and Kiara have been fighting none stop lately. But when something terrible happens they're forced to get along in order to survive. Can they put aside they're differences to pull through or will their fighting be their undoing? Read more to find out. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/n OK everyone I'm back. Sorry for the long hiatus but I needed a little break from TLK writing. So here's the premise of this story: Kion and Kiara are having trouble getting along and fight all the time. But then something happens that forces them to get along. I don't wanna reveal to much for fear of spoiling the story. So here's the first chapter. Enjoy and as usual I don't own The Lion King or its characters. Disney does. But I do own my OC characters which may be used with my permission. Enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Sibling Rivalry**

 **Ch 1 The Perfect Storm**

It was a sunny day in the Pride Lands and a golden coated cub with a fluff of red on his head and amber eyes was up before sunrise. This cub was Prince Kion and he was up early as he was everyday to watch sunrise with his father, King Simba. This was one of the few things he did with his father without his older sister, Princess Kiara being there. But to his dismay when he reached the top of Pride Rock he saw Kiara sitting there. "What're you doing up so early?" Kion asked, annoyed that his sister was there.

"Waiting for Dad," was Kiara's response. "He said he'd show me the Kingdom today and he wanted to get an early start."

"Well beat it," Kion hissed, glaring at Kiara. "This is my time with Dad."

"Why don't _you_ beat it Kion?" Kiara snapped back, glaring back at her younger brother. "I was here first."

"Kiara," Kion said through clenched teeth. "You know I always watch the sunrise everyday with Dad. Its one of the few things I get to do alone with him. So scram."

"Make me," the golden brown Princess said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Oh I'll make you alright," Kion growled as he began to lunge for his sister. But he was stopped by a voice saying, "What's going on out here?" The two siblings turned and saw Simba standing there.

"Oh Morning Dad," Kion said, running up to his father and nuzzling him. "I was just explaining to Kiara how we always watch the sunrise together. Just the two of us." Kion shot Kiara a look when he said this part.

"I'm surprised you're up this early," Simba said after nuzzling his daughter.

"Well you said you wanted to get an early start Daddy," Kiara explained.

"Well I meant after breakfast," Simba said with a laugh. "But we're glad to have you join us sweetie."

"Yeah so glad," Kion grumbled, rolling his amber eyes. "Not." But Kion didn't say this to his father because he knew it wouldn't do him any good. So he just kept quiet and watched the sunrise.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the sunrise was over and Simba and his children were back in the cave where the lionesses were getting ready for their hunt. "Well good morning my dears," Kion and Kiara's mother, Queen Nala said with a smile as she nuzzled her mate and children. "Kiara you joined your brother and father for the sunrise?" Nala couldn't hide her surprise as she knew how much her daughter loathed getting up early.

"Yeah it was really cool Mom," Kiara said with a smile. "I might just watch it everyday." Kiara shot her brother a smirk when she said this part. Kion growled under his breath and glared at his sister.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself sweetie," Nala said with a smile.

"C'mon Daddy lets go explore the Kingdom," Kiara said, once again looking at her brother with superiority.

"Can I come?" Kion asked, anxious to get a chance to spend some time with his father.

"Don't you have your Guard duties to do or something stupid like that?" Kiara asked, rolling her amber eyes.

"The Guard isn't stupid Kiara!" Kion shouted, glaring at his sister. "We protect the Pride Lands which is more that you ever do!"

"I'm future Queen!" Kiara shouted back. "That's way more important than your stupid Guard!"

"It is not!" Kion cried, becoming more and more enraged.

"You're just jealous!" Kiara declared.

"Like I'd ever be jealous of you!" Kion snarled.

"Kion! Kiara! That is enough!" Nala shouted, getting in between her furious children.

"What has gotten into you two?" Simba asked, shocked that his children were so angry

"Kiara's always butting in!" Kion shouted, still furious. "She always gets to spend time with Dad and the one time I get to have some alone time with him she butts in and I'm sick of it!"

"Kion..." Simba began. But he was interrupted by his son's furious cry.

"I know she's future Queen and you have to train her," the golden Prince said willing the tears that were forming in his eyes to go away. "And I get that. But sometimes..." Kion trailed off not knowing if he should continue.

"Sometimes you act like a jealous jerk," Kiara scoffed, rolling her eyes once again.

"Kiara!" Nala scolded, giving her daughter a sharp look.

"Kiara that was uncalled for," Simba said, also giving his daughter a look. "Kion if you would like to join us I'd be happy to have you."

"Oh just forget it!" Kion shouted. "I can't stand being around her anyway!" With that Kion took off to find his friends.

"Well lets go Daddy," Kiara said, starting for the cave exited.

"Hold it right there Kiara," Nala said, angrily. "You're not going anywhere."

"But Mom," Kiara began.

"Not buts young lioness," Nala said. "You treated your brother very badly and that will not go unpunished. So you can forget about going anywhere today. Or tomorrow for that matter."

"That's not fair!" Kiara cried out. "Daddy please..."

"I'm sorry Kiara but I agree with your mother," Simba said. "You've been treating Kion very badly lately and that's got to stop. And I think a couple days in the cave will help you think."

"But Daddy," Kiara began, trying to use her good daughter voice.

"Its for your own good," Simba declared as he nuzzled his daughter and mate. "I'll see you girls later." With that the King was gone.

"Kiara you get to your spot and stay there," Nala said, pointing towards the area where the Royal Family slept. "When I get back from the hunt you and I are going to have a serious talk." With that the Queen was gone as well.

"Stupid Kion," Kiara grumbled as she flopped down in her spot. "This is all his fault. When I get un-grounded I'm going to get him good." With that Kiara layed her head on her paws all the while thinking how she'd get her revenge on her brother.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion had found the rest of his Guard which consisted of a young cheetah named Fuli, and honey badger named Bunga, a hippo named Beshte and a egret named Ono. His friends greeted their leader with smiles but those smiles quickly vanished when they saw the scowl on Kion's face. "Hey what's wrong Kion?" Bunga asked, hopping off his perch on top of Beshte.

"Sisters that's what," Kion grumbled. "Kiara's such a little brat."

"What'd she do this time?" Fuli asked, rolling her forest green eyes.

"She acts like such a snob," Kion complained. "She thinks she's so great just because she's the heir."

"So what else is new?" Fuli said, once again rolling her eyes. "Kiara always acts like that."

"Yeah you usually don't let that bother you," Ono put in.

"What's really going on Ky?" Beshte asked, his voice full of concern.

"Today she watched the sunrise with me and Dad," Kion explained. "That's the only time I get to spend with just me and him and she knows that. But she still went up there anyways. And she always acts like she's better than me."

"That's because she is better than you," a snobbish sounding voice said. Kion and his friends looked and saw Kiara's friends, Zuri and Tiifu walking towards them.

"Zuri you don't know what you're talking about as usual," Fuli said, rolling her eyes at the peachy coated lioness cub.

"I know more that you do Fuli," Zuri declared in a superior tone. "I happen to be friends with Kiara so I know a lot."

"Big deal," Bunga said, rolling his own eyes. "We're friends with Kion and you don't see us actin' all snobby."

"Well Kiara's the future Queen," Zuri declared, narrowing her blue eyes at Bunga. "I think that makes her better than Kion don't you think?"

"No I don't!" Bunga shouted, putting his hands on his hips

"Yeah Kion's the Lion Guard Leader," Ono put in. "That's a very important job."

"They do have a point Zu'," Tiifu said. Zuri gave her creamy golden friend a look but said nothing.

"C'mon guys lets go," Kion grumbled. "We've got important things to take care of unlike some lions." Kion gave Zuri and Tiifu looks when he said this part. With that the group of young animals were on their separate ways.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in a barren wasteland known as the Outlands another lioness was plotting her revenge. This tan coated lioness with blood red eyes was Zira and she was, as usual, plotting her revenge against Simba and his family. Just then another lioness with a creamy golden coat and light green eyes named Asha approached Zira. "My lady you wished to see me?" Asha said with a bow.

"Yes I did Asha," Zira said, coming down from her perch. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything my Queen," Asha said.

"I want you to take Cala and Kurya and go into the Pride Lands and bring somethings to me," Zira said, a devious look going across her face.

"And what do you wish us to bring you?" Asha asked.

"I want to find Simba's brats and bring them to me," Zira said. "And make sure they're alive. I have special plans for them."

"Yes my Queen," Asha said, bowing as she exited.

"Oh Simba you shall rue the day when you crossed me," Zira snarled to herself. "Oh how glorious it will be when I use your own children to bring you down." With that Zira let out an evil laugh and awaited her minions' return.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Hitting a Rough Patch

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and the follows for my first chapter. I really appreciate them. Enjoy ch 2 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 Hitting a Rough Patch**

Later that day Asha returned along with Cala and Kurya. Cala was a rusty brown lioness with light brown eyes and Kurya was a tan coated lioness with blue eyes. They soon found Zira, who was watching her son, Kovu train. "Kovu I told you to kill that bird!" Zira was shouting. "Now do it!"

"But Mother the bird is already wounded," the little brown coated cub said. "Why do I have to kill it?"

"You'll do as you're told Kovu!" Zira snarled, running up to her son and knocking him to the ground. Zira put her paws on the terrified cub's chest and put her head inches from his. "Need I remind you what happens when you're weak?" she hissed. Kovu shook his head, to terrified to speak. Zira let her son up and shouted, "Now kill that bird Kovu and do not hesitate!"

"Yes Mother," Kovu stammered. With that he pounced on the helpless bird, killing it.

"Well done Kovu," Zira said, her voice having no emotion. "Now there's another bird. You know what to do."

"Yes Mother," Kovu said, pouncing on the bird and killing it.

"Good," Zira said with an evil grin. "Now you may eat your kill. Then find Nuka and Vitani and tell them I want to see them."

"Yes Mother," Kovu said as he gulped down his kills and raced to find his older siblings. It was at that time Zira noticed the three lionesses there.

"Why do you not have Simba's brats with you?!" the tan coated lioness demanded, her blood red eyes flashing with anger.

"There was no sign of the Princess," Asha informed Zira. "And we saw the Prince but he was always with his friends. There was no opportunity to grab him."

"Well you should have found a way!" Zira shouted, causing the lionesses to jump. "Must I do all the thinking?"

"Forgive me my Queen but I have to say something," Cala said nervously.

"What Cala?" Zira snapped, glaring at the rusty coated lioness.

"Well the last time we faced Prince Kion he blew us all to this Hell hole," Cala pointed out.

"Yeah is we try to grab him he'll just use that roar of his to blow us away," Kurya said.

"Which is why one of you has to distract him while the others sneak up on him," Zira snapped, her voice rising in anger. "Never mind I'll do it myself. Come tomorrow Simba's brats will be mine!"

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kion was up early as usual. The golden Prince was hoping Kiara would still be sleeping so he could watch the sunrise with Simba alone. As luck would have it he found his golden brown sister was indeed asleep beside their mother. Kion also saw that Simba had opened his eyes and the father and son looked at each other and smiled. "Ready to go son?" Simba whispered as he and Kion stood and stretched.

"Ready Dad," Kion whispered back. But just then to his dismay he heard a familiar voice say, "Can I come too?" Kion groaned as he realized Kiara was awake.

"Ah sure you can honey," Simba said, after the initial shock wore off. Kion growled under his breath but he knew better than to say anything. So he just silently watched as Kiara stood and stretched. With that the trio went to watch the sunrise.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the sun had risen and the lionesses had left for the daily hunt. "Daddy can we explore the Kingdom today?" Kiara asked.

"Kiara you know you're still grounded," Simba said, giving his daughter a look. Kiara's face fell and she let out a groan of disappointment. "Its only one more day," Simba said with a slight laugh as he nuzzled his daughter. "Be good you two," the King said as he nuzzled Kion as well. With that Simba left to do his daily rounds.

"This is all your fault Kion," Kiara growled, as her brother began to leave.

"My fault?!" Kion cried, glaring at his sister. "How is you being grounded my fault?"

"If you hadn't been such a whiny baby I wouldn't have gotten in trouble," Kiara shot back.

"Well if you didn't always act like a stuck up snob you wouldn't have gotten in trouble!" Kion shouted. "And I'm not a whiny baby!"

"Well I'm not a stuck up snob!" Kiara shouted back.

"You should kick him out Kiara," Zuri said, joining the siblings along with Tiifu. "Banish him or something."

"She can't banish me," Kion hissed, glaring at Zuri. "She's not Queen yet."

"Yeah well she should banish you when she's Queen," Tiifu put in, narrowing her hazel eyes at Kion.

"She wouldn't dare," Kion growled back.

"You never know Kion," Kiara said, her voice low. "I just might. One less pest to have around."

"I hate you Kiara!" Kion shouted.

"I hate you too!" Kiara shouted back. With that the siblings lunged for each other, biting and clawing. Just then the rest of the Guard came into the cave, looking for Kion. When they saw him fighting with his sister their eyes went wide.

"Get him Kiara!" Zuri shouted. "Show him whose boss!"

"Go Kion!" Bunga shouted. "Kick her snobby butt!"

"I don't think we should be encouraging this Bunga," Ono declared.

"I got this," Beshte declared. With that the young hippo got in between the furious siblings and managed to separate them. "Guys stop fighting," Beshte pleaded.

"Yeah fighting doesn't solve anything," Tiifu put in. "It just makes your fur all dirty."

"For once I agree with you Tiifu," Kion said, still fuming mad. "Fighting doesn't solve anything. So I'm done. C'mon guys we've got patrol to do." With that Kion and his Guard left.

"Oh no I'm not done with you yet Kion," Kiara snarled.

"What are you gonna done Ki'?" Tiifu asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"You're about to find out," Kiara declared as she ran out of the cave.

"Hey wait for us!" Tiifu cried out as she and Zuri ran after their friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion and his Guard had just chased off two hyenas that were causing trouble and were continuing their patrol. Just then Kiara caught up with them with Zuri and Tiifu right behind her. "There you are Kion!" Kiara shouted, her amber eyes filled with anger. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Kiara go away," Kion groaned, rolling his own amber eyes. "I'm doing my patrol with my Guard. I really don't wanna see or hear you."

"Well too bad!" Kiara shouted, baring her teeth at her younger brother. "Cause I'm really mad right now!"

"Well I don't really care," Kion said roughly. "And besides you're grounded. You shouldn't even be out here."

"The only reason I got grounded was because of you!" Kiara shouted. "You always act like a big stupid whiny baby and I'm sick of it!"

"I do not act like a baby!" Kion shouted, glaring at his sister. "And I'm really sick of you're attitude Kiara!"

"Well do something about cry baby!" Kiara shouted back.

"Kiara maybe you shouldn't..." Tiifu began. But her statement was interrupted by Kion's furious cry.

"I'm gonna!" the golden Prince shouted back.

"Kion that's not..." Ono began, trying to diffuse the situation. But like Tiifu, Ono's word fell on deaf ears. Kion was about to lung at his sister when suddenly they heard a noise come from the bushes. Letting out terrified shouts Zuri and Tiifu took off, not wanting to find out what was in there. Kiara thought about leaving too, but her curiosity made her stay.

"Whose there?!" Kion cried out, stiffing up. "Show yourselves!" Silence. Then another noise was heard followed by growling. "If you don't come out right now I'm comin' in after you!" Kion declared. Still silence. "Ok that's it I'm comin' in!" Kion said, going towards the bushes. Suddenly a paw came out of nowhere and hit the Prince in the face, startling him. "Whoa!" he shouted, stumbling backwards and onto the ground. Before he could get up the same paw hit him again. Only this hit was much harder and sent Kion flying across the ground.

"Kion!" the rest of the Guard shouted, their eyes wide with fear. Suddenly Kiara let out a terrified scream. Looking over the group saw that Cala had grabbed the Princess and had her tight in her jaws.

"Hey!" Fuli shouted, glaring at the lioness. "You better drop her right now or you'll be sorry!"

"Oh I don't think so," a voice said. The group looked over and saw Zira there, her paws on Kion's chest, claws unsheathed. "Move one feather bird and I'll slit his throat," the deranged lioness snarled, glaring at Ono. She dug her claws into Kion's chest to prove her point. Kion groaned in pain and Zira's claws drew blood.

"Let him go!" Fuli growled, glaring at Zira.

"Oh that's not going to happen," Zira declared with an evil laugh. "You see my young ones the Prince and Princess are coming with me."

"Oh no they're not!" Bunga shouted, glaring at Zira. "We're gonna stop ya!"

"Yeah you aren't taking our friends anywhere!" Beshte shouted.

"Oh but you aren't going to do anything," Zira declared, picking Kion up by his middle and biting down, causing him to cry out in pain. The rest of the Guard went in to stop her but they soon found themselves surrounded by the rest of Zira's Pride. "Say goodbye," came Zira's muffled voice. "This is the last time you'll ever see your precious Guard." With that Zira and Cala took off with Kiara and Kion while the rest of the lionesses went in for the kills.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please**


	3. Captured

**A/N Thank you to my reviewer for ch 2. I'm glad to have feedback. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 Captured**

Zira's lionesses, which was about 12 lionesses, closed in on Beshte, Fuli, Bunga and Ono. "What are we gonna do?" Fuli whispered. "There's too many of them."

"Well we aren't just gonna give up," Beshte declared, a determined look on his face. The young hippo looked over at his friends, who nodded in agreement. With that they attacked. Beshte took out as many lionesses as he could, using his strength. Fuli used her speed to run circles around the lionesses, which disoriented them. Bunga grabbed some rocks and sticks and began to pummel them while Ono used to the distraction to fly away to get help. But as much as the young animals tried to fight the lionesses merely got more strength.

"There's so many of them," Bunga panted. Beshte and Fuli looked at each other, both of them wondering how they were going to get out of this. But just then they heard a thunderous roar echo through the air. The lionesses looked over and saw Simba racing towards them with Nala and four other lionesses behind him.

"Crap we'd better get out of here," Kurya said. With that the lionesses were gone.

"Are you kids ok?" Simba asked, looking over at the young animals.

"Yes sir we're ok," Beshte said.

"But Kion and Kiara might not be!" Bunga shouted.

"What do you mean Bunga?" Simba asked, looking at the honey badger.

"He means that crazy lioness, Zira took off with Kion and Kiara!" Fuli shouted.

"What?!" Simba and Nala shouted, their eyes wide. "Oh Kings Above my babies!" Nala shouted, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"I'm on it!" Simba shouted, going into the Outlands.

"Wait Simba I'm coming too!" Nala shouted as she ran after her mate.

"You kids stay here!" Simba called out. "We've got this!"

"Yes King Simba," the Guard said, although they wanted to help Kion badly they knew Simba had things under control. So they along with the other lionesses went back to Pride Rock to await the King and Queen's return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira and Cala had taken Kion and Kiara to a place that wasn't in the Outlands at all. "Where are we?" Kiara wondered. But when she spoke Cala bit down on her side causing her to cry out in pain.

"Keep your mouth shut brat," came Cala's muffled growl.

"Quiet!" Zira called out, dropping Kion hard on the ground. Zira put her paw on Kion's tail, preventing him from running away.

"When my Dad finds out what you've done you are gonna be so dead!" Kion shouted as he tried to push Zira's paw off his tail. Then the golden Prince got an idea. He bit Zira as hard as he could, surprising her. This gave him a chance to run. But he had forgotten Cala still had Kiara in her mouth and when he ran Cala bite down once again on Kiara's side, causing her to cry out. Kion stopped in his tracks to check on his sister.

"Run Kion!" Kiara shouted, ignoring the pain Cala was causing her. "Run!"

"Take another step and she's dead," came Cala's muffled voice. Kion didn't dare take another step, knowing Cala would kill his sister if he did. He turned and saw Zira coming towards him, looking very angry.

"Back off Zira!" Kion snarled, glaring at the tan lioness. "Remember what happened last time you messed with me? I'll blow you and your friend clear across the Savannah with my roar!"

"Good ahead," Zira hissed, still coming towards Kion. "Do it. Use that roar of yours. But remember what you do to us also gets done to your sister." Kion's eyes went wide as he realized Zira was right. Zira let out a cruel laugh and hit Kion hard in his face, sending him crashing to the ground. Wasting no time Zira struck again, sending Kion skidding across the ground. Zira struck again and again each blow being harder than the last.

"Stop!" Kiara cried out. "You're gonna kill him!" Suddenly Zira stopped and looked down at the half conscious Prince.

"Lucky for you I need you both alive," Zira hissed in Kion's ear. "Otherwise I'd kill you." With that Zira roughly picked up the beaten Guard Leader and nodded for Cala to follow her. They walked until they reached a small cave. Zira roughly threw Kion into the cave and Cala did the same with Kiara. ''Enjoy your new home," Zira said cruelly as she slid a heavy boulder in front of the cave.

"Hey!" Kiara cried out as she ran to the bolder and began to push on it. "Darn it!" the golden brown Princess cried out, sliding down the wall. Then she looked over at Kion, who was still laying in the same spot where Zira had thrown him. "Kion are you ok? Kiara asked, making sure she kept her voice low in case Kion had a concussion.

"Yeah I'm fine," came Kion's soft reply. Then after a minute Kion cried out, "No I'm no fine! I'm really mad! I should've seen this coming!"

"How could you possibly have seen this coming?" Kiara asked, the confusion clear in her voice.

"Kiara I'm the Leader of the Lion Guard," Kion said as if Kiara needed a reminder. "I'm supposed to know when there's danger and stop it from happening."

"Yeah but you can't predict the future," Kiara pointed out. "No one can."

"Yeah I know," Kion said softly sitting on the ground with a sigh. Then he shut his eyes tight as a wave of pain went through his head. "Ow my head hurts," the golden Prince groaned.

"You probably have a concussion," Kiara declared, her voice full of guilt.

"Yeah thanks to you," Kion growled, glaring at his sister.

"What's that supposed to mean," Kiara snapped, glaring right back at her brother.

"It means," Kion hissed. "That this whole thing is your fault Kiara!"

"Kion that's not true," Kiara said, surprised at her brother's words.

"Yes it is," Kion shouted. "If you hadn't come after me like that then I wouldn't have gotten distracted and Zira wouldn't have had a chance to attack me. And if you hadn't gotten captured by Cala then I could've used my roar to blow Zira away. But I couldn't because of you!"

"Kion I..." Kiara began. Then she stopped, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry Kion," she whispered after a minute.

"Its to late to apologize," Kion said, angrily. "All this arguing is making my head feel worse. So I'll be in my corner and I'll thank you to stay in yours." With that Kion went to the corner by the entrance while Kiara went to the opposite corner. The two siblings spent the rest of the afternoon in angry silence.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Nala had reached the Outlands and soon found Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. "Where's Zira?" Simba demanded, startling the three siblings.

"K-King Simba!" Nuka stammered, his red eyes wide with both fear and surprise. "Q-Queen Nala! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Yeah this is our turf," Vitani said, surprisingly rough. Although she was still a cub Vitani wasn't afraid to stand up to others. Even if it was the King and Queen.

"I'll ask again," Simba growled, glaring at the cubs. "Where's Zira?"

"Sh-she's not here King Simba," Kovu stammered, his green eyes wide.

"Where did she go?" Simba hissed, causing Kovu to jump.

"I..I don't know," Kovu declared, shaking from fear. "Mother doesn't tell us where she's going."

"You better no be lying to me," Simba snarled. "Because if you are so help me..."

"Simba that's enough!" Nala cried out, surprising her mate. "For King's Sake they're just cubs."

"Well I'm sorry Nala," Simba said roughly. "But that bitch took my kids. So excuse me if I'm a little angry."

"Mother took Kiara and Kion?" Kovu asked, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes she did," Nala said. "Did you see her here lately?"

"No Queen Nala we didn't," Kovu said, shaking his head.

"Even if we did we wouldn't tell ya," Vitani growled.

"Shut up Vitani!" Kovu snapped, glaring at his sister.

"Please Vitani if you know where Kiara and Kion are you have to tell us," Nala said, in her soft, caring tone.

"I don't have to do nothin'," Vitani declared, glaring at Nala. "But like Kovu said: Mother don't tell us nothin'. So we know squat."

"I believe her Simba," Nala said, looking at her mate.

"So do I," Simba said with a nod. "But I'm still going to look around here and make sure Zira didn't stash them here."

"Oh you're not doing anything Simba," Kurya snarled, coming onto the scene with the rest of Zira's Pride. "I suggest you leave," the tan coated lioness said, her voice low and threatening. "Unless you want your pretty little Queen to be ripped to shreds."

"This isn't over," Simba declared. "I will get my children back. I promise you that. And when you do see Zira give her this message: if I don't get my kids back by sunset tomorrow it'll be war. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it," Kurya said, rolling her blue eyes. "Now leave before I change my mind about attacking you both." With that Simba and Nala left. But both sides knew this was just the beginning.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. Searching for Clues

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the follows** **.** **I'm glad that people are reading my story. Without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 Searching for Clues**

Later that day Zira and Cala returned. Zira's children immediately ran up to her. "Mother King Simba and Queen Nala were here!" Kovu cried out.

"They were looking for you Mother!" Nuka put in.

"I was expecting that," Zira declared roughly. "Kurya come here!"

"Yes my Queen?" Kurya said with a bow.

"Take Cala and go into the Pride Lands," Zira demanded. "Tell Simba I want to see him."

"My Queen he already knows you have his cubs," Kurya informed the tan lioness. "And he told me to tell you if he doesn't have them back by sunset tomorrow it'll be war."

"Did he now?" Zira said, examining her claws. "Well Kurya when you see him you can tell him if he wants his cubs back in one piece then he'll meet me on the Outland border. Alone. Tomorrow when the sun's highest in the sky."

"Yes my Queen," Kurya said as she and Cala headed for the Pride Lands.

"Mother?" Kovu asked softly.

"What Kovu?" Zira snapped, whipping her head to face her youngest son.

"Where are Kiara and her brother?" Kovu asked. "You didn't hurt them did you?"

"Never you mind about them," Zira said, rubbing Kovu's back roughly. "You just get back to your training. And Nuka and Vitani get us some food!"

"Yes Mother," the three siblings said as they went their separate ways. While Kovu was walking he couldn't help but feel sad. He had liked Kiara a lot when he had met her. And Kion seamed just as cool as she was. The little brown cub just hoped nothing to bad would happen to them.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono were trying to find any sort of clue to the whereabouts of Kion and Kiara. "You see anything Ono?" Fuli asked when Ono perched on Beshte's head.

"Negative," Ono replied, shaking his head. "No sign of Kion or Kiara. Its like they just disappeared."

"Hey guys King Simba and Queen Nala just got back," Bunga informed his friends. "Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa just told me. Zira wasn't even in the Outlands. That means she must've took Kion and Kiara somewhere else."

"Yeah but where?" Fuli wondered, wrinkling her brow in thought.

"That's what we're gonna find out," Bunga declared. "And we're not gonna stop 'til we find 'em."

"Can we help?" a voice asked. The Guard turned and to their shock they saw Tiifu standing there with Zuri right next to her.

"You guys wanna help us?" Fuli asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Look I know we can be pains," Tiifu said. "But Kiara's our best friend. We wanna help find her. And Kion too."

"I don't know," Fuli said, eyeing the pair. "Its gonna be pretty dirty work. Think you can handle that?"

"Sure we can," Tiifu declared. "Right Zuri?" The creamy gold cub looked over at her peachy coated friend when she said this part.

"Dirty?" Zuri said, wrinkling her nose. "Well I guess I can do it. But only because Kiara would do the same for me."

"Just don't slow us down," Fuli said, with irritation.

"Yeah and you better listen to us when we tell ya to do or not to do somethin'," Bunga said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Think you two can take orders from us?" Beshte asked, knowing how much the two cubs hated taking orders from anyone that wasn't Kiara. Tiifu and Zuri looked at each other then back at the Guard.

"We can do it," they said together.

"Great than lets do this!" Bunga shouted. With that the group of young animals went about searching for their missing friends.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile night had fallen and Kion and Kiara were still giving each other the silent treatment. "Look Kion I'm really sorry about all this," Kiara said, finally tired of the silence. Kion said nothing. He merely continued to stare at the wall. "So what you're not gonna talk to me?" Kiara said, annoyed at her brother ignoring her. Still silence. "C'mon Kion talk to me," Kiara tried again, trying not to sound like she was begging. Still nothing. "Kion how do you expect us to figure a way out of this if we don't talk to each other?" Kiara asked. But still Kion remained silent. "Look Kion I get you're mad at me," Kiara tried once more. "But you can be mad at me all you want after we get out of here. Because Zira's gonna kill us or worse if we don't get out of here."

"Ugh I hate it when you're right," Kion grumbled, turning to face his sister. "Ok Kiara how do we get out of here? Because I don't know about you but I'm not strong enough to move that stupid bolder." Kion pointed to the rock that was blocking their exit when he said this part.

"Well maybe if we try to move it together we can get it to move," Kiara suggested.

"That could work," Kion said with a slight smile. "Ok lets give it a try." With that the brother and sister began pushing on the rock together, hoping it would move. But as hard as they tried they only succeeded in moving it slightly. "Well that sucked," Kion said with a grunt as he slid to the ground.

"Yeah there's no way we're gonna be able to move that thing," Kiara declared with a sigh as she slid next to her brother.

"I wish Beshte was here," Kion muttered. "He'd be able to move that rock with ease."

"I'm sure Beshte and the rest of the Guard are looking for us," Kiara said. "Not to mention Mom and Dad and the whole Pride. Its only a matter of time before someone finds us."

"Yeah if we were in the Outlands," Kion said. "But we're not. Zira took us somewhere I've never been before. No one will ever think to look for us here."

"Well we can't give up," Kiara declared. "We'll figure out a way out of this. I know it."

"I know," Kion said with another sigh. "I think we should try and sleep. Maybe tomorrow we'll figure something out."

"Yeah maybe," Kiara said. Then she shivered. "It sure got cold fast," she remarked.

"C'mon," Kion said, walking to the back of the cave. "Lay close to me. We'll keep each other warm." With that Kiara layed beside her brother and they wrapped their paws around each other as they tried to get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Simba and Nala were beside themselves with worry. "Oh Simba what could be happening to our babies?" Nala wondered, her voice full of worry and fear.

"Don't worry Nal' we'll find them," Simba said, nuzzling his mate. "I'll search the whole Savannah if I have to but I'll finds our boy and our girl and bring them home where they belong." Just then Simba's majordomo, Zazu, came flying in.

"Sire forgive the late hour but I just received word that two lionesses from Zira's Pride are looking for you," the horn bill informed the King. "Something about the Prince and Princess."

"Where are they?" Simba demanded.

"I believe they are on the Outland border," Zazu said.

"Then that's where I'm going," Simba declared, running down the side of Pride Rock.

"Simba wait!" Nala cried as she ran after her mate. "I'm coming too!"

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Simba and Nala had reached the Outland border and they saw Kurya and Cala there. "Well we're here," Simba growled, glaring at the two lionesses. "What do you want?"

"We've come to deliver a message from Zira," Cala declared.

"But this message is for your ears only Simba," Kurya said, giving Nala a look.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of my mate," Simba declared. "So speak."

"Very well," Kurya said, un-phased by Simba's hostile tone. "Zira wants to meet you here tomorrow when the sun's highest in the sky. Alone."

"There's no way my mate is meeting Zira alone!'' Nala declared, glaring at Kurya.

"Oh but he will," Cala said in a threatening tone. "Unless you both want your precious cubs to be returned to you piece by piece."

"Listen here you..." Nala growled. But Simba put his paw on his mate's shoulder and shook his head.

"I'll be here," Simba said flatly. "But tell Zira if this is an ambush it'll be war. Got it?"

"Yeah we got it," Kurya said. "We'll tell her."

"Good," Nala said curtly. With that the King and Queen left, heading back to Pride Rock.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Worse for the Ware

**A/N: Thank you all for the six reviews for my last chapter. I really appreciate them. Keep them coming.** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ch 5 Worse for the Ware**

The next day Kion awoke with a nasty headache. He opened his eyes only to immediately shut them. "Ugh my head," he groaned, putting his paws over his head and shutting his eyes tight.

"Kion what's wrong?" Kiara asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"My head is pounding," Kion said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I think I got a migraine or something."

"Just keep your eyes closed," Kiara said softly as she gently rubbed her brother's back. "It'll be alright."

"i think I'm gonna get sick," Kion groaned, his face losing all its color. Suddenly Kion lost the contents of his stomach on the floor. "Ugh sorry about that," he groaned as he layed back down.

"You can't help it," Kiara said, trying not to show how grossed out she was. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah a little," Kion admitted. "But now I'm really hungry."

"Yeah me too," Kiara admitted, rubbing her stomach. "And thirsty. I wonder..." But her thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the cave entrance just enough to toss in a gourd of water and a half rotted zebra leg. And then the rock was pushed back into place. "Here Kion you need this more than I do," Kiara said, pushing the zebra leg towards Kion.

"Thanks Kiara," Kion said, taking a bite of the leg. Kiara used her claw to open to gourd and she and Kion drank until the water was gone. By now the sun was shining into the cave and Kiara got a good look at her brother and was shocked at what she saw. His face has bruises and cuts on it as did the rest of his body. His left eye was almost swollen shut and there was dried blood on his head.

"Boy little brother you sure do look worse for the ware," Kiara remarked with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well gee thanks a lot Kiara," Kion said, rolling his eyes. "That's just what I needed to hear right now."

"Sorry," Kiara said, feeling bad she he annoyed her brother. "I was just trying to make a joke."

"I know," Kion said with a sigh. "But at least my head doesn't hurt so bad now." Then after a minute of silence Kion spoke again. "Look Kiara I'm sorry I was such a pain. I just was in a bad mood."

"Its ok Ky," Kiara said with a rueful smile. "I deserved it. I've been acting like such a snob lately. If anyone should be sorry its me."

"Guess we both should be sorry," Kion said with a smile of his own. Kiara was about to say more but suddenly they heard a soft voice call out, "Kiara you in there?" Kiara and Kion's eyes went wide when they recognized the voice.

"Kovu!?" Kiara exclaimed going over to the cave entrance with Kion right behind her. "Kovu is that you?" Kiara cried out.

"Yeah its me," came Kovu's soft voice.

"How'd you find us?" Kiara asked, after the initial shock wore off.

"I followed Cala," Kovu explained. "She's the one that brought you the food and water."

"Why would you help us?" Kion asked, the suspicion clear in his voice.

"Cause I really liked Ki..uh I mean both of you," Kovu stammered. "And I know Mother. She's gonna kill you both and I can't let that happen."

"Kovu you think you can get us out of here!" Kion asked, his voice high with hope.

"I..I don't think I can move this rock," Kovu declared, his voice strained from trying to push the rock.

"Maybe if all three of us push together then the rock will move," Kiara suggested.

"Ok on three," Kion said as he and Kiara prepared to push. "1...2...3 push!" With that the three cubs pushed with all their might on the rock. But sadly it only moved slightly. "Darn it," Kion groaned, sliding down the rock.

"Hang on I'll get help!" Kovu cried out.

"Hey wait!" Kiara cried out. Kovu stopped and looked back at the Princess. "Thanks Kovu," Kiara said with a smile.

"No problem," Kovu said with a smile of his own. "I'll be back soon." With that the little brown cub was gone.

"I wonder why he's helping us?' Kion wondered. "I mean he is Zira's son."

"Kovu's nothing like Zira," Kiara declared. "He's really nice."

"How do you know?" Kion asked, giving his sister a look.

"I've met Kovu before," Kiara informed her brother. "Remember a few months ago when you had that sprained paw and couldn't leave the cave for a week?"

"Yeah," Kion said with a nod.

"Well that's when I met Kovu," Kiara went on. Kiara then proceeded to explain what had happened during her encounter with Kovu and afterwards.

"So Dad did all that with you?" Kion said, sounding a bit angry. "Even after you disobeyed him? Puh figures."

"Hey how come you sound mad?" Kiara asked, surprised by her younger brother's tone.

"Maybe because when Dad found out about me hanging out with Jasiri he grounded me for a week," Kion declared, his voice rising. The golden Prince was referring to his hyena friend, Jasiri, who had helped him out in the past. "But you go and do pretty much the same thing and you don't even get in trouble."

"Kion," Kiara said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "It just so happens that I did get in trouble. I got grounded for three days remember? So don't play the 'poor me' card." Then Kiara let out a groan. "Ugh I can't believe I was actually beginning to feel sorry for you."

"Well you should be feeling sorry for me," Kion said roughly. "And yourself. 'Cause if we don't figure out a way out of here Zira's gonna kill us."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know," the golden brown Princess said, rolling her amber eyes as she flopped down on the ground. Kion let out a groan and flopped down next to his older sister and the rest of the afternoon was spent in silence.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the time had come for Simba's meeting with Zira. The golden King met the tan coated lioness at the Outland border. Nala had wanted to come as well but Simba was insistent she stay behind. But Nala was adamant he not go alone so Simba had instructed four of his lionesses to hide nearby in case there was an ambush. But to his shock when he saw Zira she was alone. "Simba," Zira said curtly.

"Zira," Simba growled, fighting every instinct he had to attack her. "Where are my children?" the King spat out, his amber eyes filled with hate.

"Ah so I see your son's little friends managed to survive and tell you my misdeeds," Zira said with a cruel laugh.

"Cut the shit Zira," Simba snarled glaring at the evil lioness that was before him. "Where are my children?!"

"My my my such language Simba," Zira said mockingly. "Keep it up and you won't have any children to worry about."

"What do you want Zira?" Simba demanded, still glaring at the deranged lioness.

"Its very simple Simba," Zira said flatly. "I want you to step down and hand control of the Pride Lands to me."

"No way in Hell that's happening!" Simba roared, baring his teeth at Zira. "After what Scar did to the Pride Lands..."

"How dare you say his name?!" Zira roared, baring her teeth back at Simba. "And its either you hand control of the Pride Lands to me or your precious children die. Now which is it going to be?" Simba opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again when Zira once again spoke, "And I'd think very carefully about what you say. It just may cost your children their lives." Simba stared at Zira, contemplating what she just said. Then he opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. So Close Yet So Far

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews. So h** **ere's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 So Close Yet so Far**

Simba opened his mouth to respond but before he could suddenly Cala appeared. "My Queen you are needed back in the Outlands," the rusty brown lioness said.

"You dare interrupt me!" Zira roared, striking Cala in the face, sending her flying through the air.

"But my Queen Kovu's gone missing," Cala said as she stood on shaky feet.

"WHAT?!" Zira roared, causing Cala to shake in fear. Then she turned back to Simba and said, "You have one day. I'll be back tomorrow and I expect your decision." With that the tan lioness was gone.

"Well that was strange," Simba muttered to himself. Then a loud noise grabbed his attention.

TLKTLKTLK

Kovu ran until his paws were about to fall off. Luckily he found himself in the Pride Lands. "Whew I sure did get lucky," the little brown cub muttered. And as luck would have it he also saw Kion's Lion Guard, who were still looking for their missing friend. Unfortunately for Kovu they were also in the midst of an argument with Zuri and Tiifu, who were trying to boss the Guard around. "Zuri we've told you a thousand times," an annoyed sounding Fuli was saying. "You either do what we tell you or you can leave. Simple as that."

"I just don't see why we have to look in the dirtiest places for them," an annoyed sound Zuri was saying. "Its gonna take me forever to get my fur clean."

"Ya know you can always go home," Bunga said, rolling his eyes. "In fact that sounds like a great idea."

"And I told you Bunga," Zuri said, glaring back at the honey badger. "I'm not going home until we find Kiara."

"Then quit your complaining!" Bunga shouted, clearly annoyed at the situation.

"Quiet!" Ono shouted suddenly, surprising everyone. "We've got company," the egret informed his friends, pointing his wings over to Kovu, who was hiding behind a nearby bush.

"C'mon out we know you're there!" Fuli called out, her voice coming out rough.

"M-maybe we should you leave or something," Zuri stammered, her blue eyes wide.

"Shut up Zuri!" Fuli hissed, glaring at the peach coated cub. Then the young cheetah called out again, "Come out now or I'm comin' in after ya!"

"Ok ok I'm comin' out," Kovu said, emerging from the bushes.

"You!" Fuli snarled, glaring at Kovu. "I know who you are!" the enraged cheetah growled as she began to lunge for Kovu. But Beshte quickly stepped in front of his friend, preventing her from doing so.

"Fuli calm down," the young hippo said, surprised at Fuli's hostile attitude.

"Don't you know who he is Beshte?!" Fuli demanded, still in attack mode.

"Not really," Beshte admitted, looking over at Bunga and Ono, who both shrugged.

"Ugh males have the shortest memory span!" Fuli complained, rolling her green eyes. "Well I know exactly who he is. He's..."

"Kovu," Tiifu piped up suddenly, surprising everyone. "You're Kovu right?" the creamy golden cub continued, looking oat Kovu, who nodded.

"Wait how do you know who he is?" Fuli asked, not even bothering to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Kiara told me and Zuri all about him," Tiifu declared. "And I also know that Kovu is Zira's son."

"Which means he can tell us where Kion and Kiara are!" Bunga shouted, giving Kovu a look.

"Yes I can," Kovu said, a bit louder than he had intended. "I do know where they are and I'll take you there right now!"

"Wait," Fuli said, giving Kovu a skeptical look. "How do we know this isn't some sort of trick?"

"Yeah," Bunga piped up. "For all we know your crazy mother sent you to lure us into a trap."

"No this isn't a trick I swear!" Kovu protested. The Guard and Zuri and Tiifu all gave him a look of distrust so he continued, "Look I know you guys don't believe me and I don't blame you. But I really like Kiara, she was a lot of fun when I met her. And Kion seam pretty cool too. So I want to help them but I can't do it alone. I need your guys' help. Please."

"What do you guys think?" Fuli asked, looking at her friends.

"I believe him," Beshte declared, giving Kovu another look.

"Yeah same here," Ono said with a nod.

"I say we go with him," Tiifu put in. "That is if my opinion counts."

"Well I say we don't," Zuri declared. "He's Zira's son. He's probable just as tricky and evil as she is."

"For once I agree with Zuri," Bunga declared. "There's somethin' 'bout him I don't trust."

"What do you think Fuli?" Beshte asked, looking at his cheetah friend.

"I say we go with him," Fuli said. "Not that I trust him but I don't wanna risk blowing our chance to find Kion. Or Kiara either I guess."

"Yeah I guess you have a point Ful'," Bunga said with a sigh. "This could be our only shot at this."

"Zu' you in?" Tiifu asked, looking over at her peachy coated friend.

"Yeah I guess so," Zuri said with a sigh. "But if we get attacked I'm gonna be so mad!"

"Alright Kovu lead the way," Fuli said.

"Follow me," Kovu said, as he began to lead the way. But suddenly a thunderous roar echoed through the air and a golden flash came swooping in, landing directly between Kovu and the Guard. Kovu gasped and his green eyes went wide with fear as he saw Simba glaring down at him.

"You!" Simba snarled. "You dare show you face here!"

"I..I'm sorry King Simba," Kovu stammered, shaking from fear. "B..But there's a reason I'm here..."

"There's never a reason to be in my lands unless its to cause trouble!" Simba growled. "You need to leave!"

"But you don't understand," Kovu tried again.

"No _you_ don't understand," Simba interrupted. "If you don't leave now I'll be forced to make you leave. You're just lucky you're a cub otherwise I would have already done so. Now leave!"

"Please just let me..." Kovu began, hoping he could get Simba to listen to him. But once again he was cut off by Simba's furious roar.

"I said leave!" the King thundered. "Now!" With that Kovu hightailed it out of there and back to the Outlands.

"King Simba he said he knew where Kiara and Kion are," Tiifu informed the golden coated King.

"Yeah he was gonna take us to them," Bunga put in. "At least he said he was gonna. He could've been lying though."

"Bunga of course he was lying," Zuri said, rolling her blue eyes. "Those filthy Outlanders do nothing but lie."

"I felt he was telling the truth," Ono put in. Beshte nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm just glad I came when I did," Simba said. "He was obviously going to lead you all into a trap."

"But what if he wasn't?" Fuli asked, looking at Simba. "We could've just blown our only chance to get Kion and Kiara back."

"I don't want you kids worrying about that," Simba declared. "I've got the situation under control."

"But King Simba we're the Lion Guard," Beshte piped up. "Its our job to protect the Pride Lands and all its inhabitants. Especially Kion. He's our friend not to mention our leader."

"Yeah we gotta help find 'im," Bunga put in. "And Kiara too."

"And I appreciate your concern," Simba said with a smile. "But this goes beyond the duties of the Lion Guard I'm afraid. This situation could potentially cause a war and must be handled by myself and Nala. So please just promise me you won't do anything dangerous."

"Ok," Fuli said after a minute. "We promise." The rest of the Guard nodded their approval.

"Thank you," Simba said with another smile. "Now I really have to go. Just remember your promise ok?"

"Yes King Simba," the group said together. With that the King was gone.

"Are we really just gonna sit back and do nothin'?" Bunga asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Well we did promise," Ono said with a sigh. "So I guess we have to just wait."

"No we don't!" Zuri cried out, surprising everyone.

"What are you talking about Zu'? Tiifu asked, giving her friend a strange look. "We promise King Simba we wouldn't do anything."

"No," Zuri said, talking like she was speaking to a baby. "We promised we wouldn't do anything dangerous. We never said anything about stopping looking."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this" Fuli said. "But Zuri's right. We never said we wouldn't keep looking."

"Well what are we waitin' for?!" Bunga cried out, jumping up in the air. "Lets do this!" With that the group of young animals continued their search for the missing Prince and Princess.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Reviews please and thank you.**


	7. Actions Have Consequences

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I love getting so much great feedback.** **Anyway** **h** **ere's ch 7 and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 Actions Have Consequences**

Meanwhile Kovu had returned to the Outlands. Unfortunately he ran right into Zira, who was pissed to say the least. "Kovu!" the enraged lioness snarled, glaring down at her youngest son. "Where have you been?!"

"I..I'm sorry Mother," Kovu stammered, getting to his feet quickly. "I..I had to get some air."

"You are supposed to be training!" Zira snarled, pushing her son back to the ground hard. "Now I'll ask again: where were you?!"

"I..I was talking a walk," Kovu stammered, his green eyes filled with terror. "I..I went into the Grasslands for a little bit. Please don't be angry Mother. I just needed a break that's all."

"A break?!" Zira snarled, her blood red eyes filled with rage. "A break?! I'll give you a break you weak pathetic cub!" With that Zira raised her paw to strike Kovu but suddenly Kurya stepped in.

"Zira if you hurt him he won't be able to train," the tan lioness pointed out. "And he is the chosen one after all. You don't really want to hurt Scar's heir do you?" Zira lowered her paw as she took in Kurya's words.

"You know Kurya," Zira said, her voice low and dark. "You're lucky you're my sister otherwise you'd be paying dearly for interfering."

"Yes Zira I'm aware of this," Kurya said, keeping her head lowered to show submission. "And forgive me but I was merely trying to help you."

"Well you do have a point," Zira said, examining her claws. Then her rage appeared again. "Nuka!" she thundered, her voice echoing through the Outlands. "Vitani! Come here now!" Within minutes the two siblings came racing towards Zira."

"Y..Yes Mother?" the brother and sister stammered together.

"Who was in charge of Kovu while I was gone?!" Zira demanded, baring her teeth at her oldest son and daughter. The pair gulped in fear and their eyes went wide. Vitani knew she was put in charge of her twin brother while Zira was gone. But she was to terrified to say that. But she knew Zira would be expecting an answer. So the young cub opened her mouth to confess. But to her shock Nuka spoke up instead.

"I was Mother," the brown coated young lion declared. Vitani's blue eyes went wide with shock but before she could speak up suddenly Zira let out a furious roar and struck Nuka hard in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Zira thundered towards her oldest son onec again and stuck him harder, sending him skidding across the dirt.

"Maybe next time you'll keep a better eye on him," Zira spat out. "Now you and Vitani go and get us some food. And you had better be quick about or I promise you you're beating will be twice as bad. And Kovu get back to your training."

"Y...yes Mother," the terrified siblings said. Kurya had helped Nuka to his feet as the watched Zira walk away. Once she was gone Vitani finally found her voice.

"Nuka why'd you take the blame?" the tan coated cub asked. "I was put in charge of Kovu not you."

"Yeah I know that 'Tani," Nuka said, running his cut head, which was dripping blood. "But I knew Mother was already really mad and if you took that beating she might of killed ya. I'm older and I can take a beating like that."

"Thanks bro," Vitani said with a small smile.

"None of you should be taking beatings," Kuyra said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her Nuka."

"Its ok Aunt Kurya," Nuka said, smiling at his Aunt. "I get why you didn't."

"I'm sorry Nuka," Kovu piped up suddenly. "The only reason you got a beating was because of me. I ran off today."

"You know you're lucky that Mother thinks you're the chosen one," Nuka growled, glaring at his younger brother. "Because if you weren't I'd give you twice the beating I just got you little termite! Now get the Hell out of my way!" With that Nuka shove past Kovu as he and Vitani went to gather some food while Kovu went back to his training, feeling incredibly guilty about what had just happened.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile a new day had come and Kion and Kiara were still not speaking to each other. "Kion this is stupid," Kiara declared, finally growing tired of the silence. But Kion remained silent. "Look Kion I get why you're so mad at me," Kiara continued. "You're mad because you think I'm a spoiled brat that gets whatever I want but that's not true. Ok I admit I can act bratty and superior but you can too you know? You think its easy for me to be your sister?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kion asked, looking at his older sister.

"It means," Kiara began. "That you're a lot to live up to."

"Kiara," Kion began. "You're the heir. The Future Queen."

"And you're the leader of the Lion Guard," Kiara put in. "You and your friends do amazing things everyday. All I do is train to be Queen. And listen to everyone say how great you are."

"So what you're saying is," Kion began. "That you're jealous of me?" Kion couldn't help but laugh at the thought of his older sister, who he had been jealous of almost his whole life, would be jealous of him.

"Well yeah ok I am jealous of you," Kiara admitted, looking away from her brother. "But not all the time. Just sometimes. Especially when I hear Dad bragging about you to everyone."

"Dad brags about me?" Kion asked, his amber eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah like all the time," Kiara grumbled, rolling her own amber eyes. "I always hear his say: 'My son did this. My son saved so and so. Kion is proving to be the best Lion Guard leader ever.' Blah blah blah."

"You're not just saying this are you?" Kion asked, giving his sister a look.

"Why would I say it if it wasn't true?" Kiara asked, giving her brother a look as well.

"Well you know Dad brags about you all the time too," Kion informed his sister. "And he's always saying how responsible you are and all that junk."

"Guess we're both Dad's favorite huh?" Kiara asked with a grin.

"Yeah I guess so," Kion said with a grin of his own. "And you're right Kiara: I do get jealous of you. That's why I get so mad at you."

"Guess we both have that problem," Kiara said. Just then Kiara's stomach let out a loud grumble. "I'm starving," the Princess complained.

"Yeah me too," Kion admitted, rubbing his own stomach. Just then Kion saw a large blue bug crawl across the ground. "Hey Kiara remember how Dad said when he lived with Timon and Pumbaa he ate bugs for food."

"Yeah?" Kiara said, not liking where this was going.

"Well we just might have to do that," Kion said, walking over to a large rock that was in the corner. Pushing it to the side Kion saw plenty of bugs crawling underneath. Picking up a large blue bug Kion stared at it for a minute before popping it into his mouth. "Not bad," Kion said after swallowing it. "You should try one Ki'." Kion held out a bug towards his sister when he said this part.

"Ew no thanks," Kiara said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Suit yourself," Kion said, popping the bug in his mouth. "Just don't complain when you're hungry."

"I'd rather starve than eat those disgusting things," Kiara said, sticking her tongue out. With that Kiara went back to her corner and tried not to think about how hungry she really was.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu was training while Asha kept watch. The young brown cub was trying to figure out a way to get back to Kion and Kiara without getting caught. But someone was always watching him. "Don't worry Kiara I'll get you and Kion help," Kovu thought. "I promise you guys that. I'll figure out a way to help you no matter what it takes."

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 7. Please review.**


	8. Demands are Made

**A/N: Thank you to my lone reviewer. Wish there were more reviews because I really do appreciate reviews even if its just good chapter or something like that. Anywho** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 Demands are Made**

Meanwhile Kion had had his fill of bugs while Kiara was still refusing to eat a single on. "C'mon Ki' you have to eat," Kion pleaded. "We've been here for nearly a week and we've only had food once and you gave it to me. Luckily there's been rain so we've had water. Please at least try one."

"Oh alright," Kiara said, finally giving in. With that Kion lifted another rock, which had plenty of bugs under it. To his surprise Kiara didn't even hesitate when she began to eat. After a few minutes Kiara had had her fill. "I guess of week of starvation will make anything taste good,' the Princess said with a smile. Just then the rock on the entrance was moved and a gourd of water was thrown in. The rock was being moved back into place but before it could go all the way Kion stuck his paw between the rock and the entrance. But unfortunately Asha, who had delivered the water saw him do this and slammed the rock hard against his paw. A crack was heard and Kion cried out in pain.

"That'll teach ya you little brat!" came Asha's cruel mocking voice. With that the creamy golden lioness let out a cruel laugh and left.

"Kion are you ok?" Kiara asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"My paw's defiantly broken," Kion declared, trying his best not to cry as he looked at his now swollen paw. "I'm so stupid. I should've used a stick or something to stop to rock. Now I got a broken paw."

"Hey it was a good try," Kiara said, trying to sound as encouraging as she could.

"Yeah I guess," Kion said with a sigh. Then he winced as a stab of pain went through his paw. "Oww that hurts," the golden coated Prince said, shutting his eyes tight. Then another stab of pain went through his injured head and he winced again. "Like I don't have enough problems," he grumbled as he limped to his corner and layed down. Suddenly to his surprise he felt something being put on his paw. Looking over he saw Kiara putting some sticks that had gathered in the corners around Kion's paw and tying them together with some leaves.

"There," she said after a few minutes. "That should make it hurt less."

"Thanks Kiara," Kion said, looking at his paw. "How'd you know how to do that?" Kion was unable to hide the surprise in his voice. Kiara was the last lion he expected to know how to treat a broken paw. He just assumed she'd fall apart and was greatly surprised she was so calm

"Rafiki taught me," Kiara declared proudly. "I figured that since I'll be Queen one day I should know what to do in case of emergency. So I asked Rafiki for advice and he's been teaching me."

"You know Kiara," Kion said, looking at his sister with amazement. "You're pretty cool sometimes."

"Thanks little brother," Kiara said with a smile. "You're pretty cool too. Just promise me something."

"What?" Kion asked, looking at his sister.

"Promise me you won't use your body as a door stop again," Kiara said with a small laugh.

"Deal," Kion said with a laugh of his own. With that Kiara checked Kion's paw once again then went to the gourd and cut it open. Once they had enough to drink the brother and sister spent the rest of the day having a pleasant conversation.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Simba and Nala were having a conversation of their own. The King and Queen had been searching none stop for their children for the last week but had come up with nothing. Luckily for them Zira had seamed to have forgotten about the time crunch as the deranged lioness had not been seen lately. "Oh Simba what are we going to do?" Nala cried out, burying her face in Simba's red mane. "There's been no trace of Kion or Kiara!"

"I know Nala," Simba said, resting his head on top of his mate's. "Wherever Zira is keeping them its not anywhere near here."

"Oh Simba how do we even know our babies are still alive?" Nala asked, her voice shaking with that thought. "For all we know Zira already killed them."

"Nala..." Simba began. But he was interrupted by Zazu flying onto the scene and perching in front of the King and Queen.

"Good Morning Sire," Zazu said with a bow. "Queen Nala."

"Hello Zazu," Nala said with a sigh.

"Look Zazu can we skip the morning report please?" Simba asked with a tired sigh. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh but Sire this isn't the morning report," Zazu declared. "I've just received word that Zira has been spotted near the Pride Land border. I believe she's looking for you."

"On my way," Simba declared as he stood.

"Not without me you're not," Nala declared as she too stood and followed her mate down the side of Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Simba and Nala were face to face with Zira. "Ah there you are Simba," Zira said with a smirk. "And I see you brought your pretty little mate. Hello Nala."

"Where are my kids Zira?!" Nala shouted, surprising Simba. "I swear to the Kings Above if you don't tell me right now I'll..."

"My my my don't we have a temper?" Zira said mockingly.

"Look Zira I'll just come right out and say it," Simba said roughly. "We want proof that Kiara and Kion are still alive. Until we get that proof then you can forget any kind of deal."

"Are you really willing to risk it Simba?" Zira asked, her voice low. "Are either one of you willing to risk your children's lives on proof?"

"Our cubs are probably already dead," Nala spat out, unable to keep her emotions in check. "So to Hell with your threats Zira!" Simba stared at his mate, shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. Nala was usually calm and never swore. But Simba knew she was on edge so he said nothing. But suddenly a voice cried out from the bushes, "Kion better not be dead!" Suddenly Bunga emerged from the bushes, looking none to happy.

"Bunga?!" Simba cried out, shocked to see the honey badger standing there. "What are you doing here?"! the King demanded.

"I was walkin' around and I heard her," Bunga said, nodding towards Zira. "Then I heard you guys so I hid."

"Bunga you need to leave," Simba said, sounding angry. "Right now!"

"Take me to see Kion!" Bunga demanded, ignoring Simba and getting in Zira's face. "Right now lady or you'll be sorry!"

"You dare threaten me you miserable little shit?!" Zira snarled, raising her paw to strike Bunga. But Simba quickly pulled the young honey badger away before Zira's paw made contact.

"You said so yourself Simba," Bunga said, unphased by the near miss and still glaring at Zira. "You need proof that Kion and Kiara are alive. And what better proof than to have someone go see them. And I'm that guy!"

"You know you just may have a point Bunga," Simba said, looking from Bunga to Zira. "Bunga goes to see Kiara and Kion. Unless that happens then no deal."

"Very well," Zira said evenly. With that Bunga jumped out of Simba's paws and onto the ground directly in front of Zira.

"Well lady what are you waitin' for?" Bunga demanded, putting his hands on his hips. "Lets do this!"

"Oh we're going to do this alright," Zira said in an eerie tone of voice. Simba and Nala looked at each other, neither one of them liking that tone.

"Huh?" Bunga said, clearly confused. "Lady what are you..." But he was abruptly cut off when suddenly Zira let out a snarl and in one swift motion she had the unsuspecting Bunga in her mouth.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. Getting Answers

**A/N Thank you for the reviews**. **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 Getting** **Answers**

"Bunga!" Simba and Nala cried out, their eyes wide as they both thought Zira had eaten the honey badger.

"Zira you bitch!" Simba snarled, his amber eyes filled with rage.

"Hey its dark in here!" came Bunga's muffled voice. "And wet. What gives?!"

"Shut up or I'll swallow you!" came Zira's muffled threat. Without saying another word Zira turned and left with Bunga in her mouth. Simba began to follow but suddenly Zira's lionesses were there and they prevented the King from doing so. So he was forced to watch as Zira disappeared into the Outlands.

"I hope this works," Simba muttered. Nala rubbed her head against Simba's mane as they both sat down and awaited Zira and Bunga's return.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Zira had arrived at the place where Kion and Kiara were being kept. When she got in front of the cave the tan coated lioness spat Bunga on the ground. "Yuck," Bunga groaned as he stood and wiped the slobber off of him. "That was disgusting."

"Shut up!" Zira roared, hitting Bunga hard with her paw.

"Ow!" Bunga cried out, rubbing his head. "Watch it lady!"

"Bunga?!" came Kion's surprised voice.

"Kion!" Bunga cried out, running over to the entrance. "Hey you ok Buddy?" the honey badger asked.

"Just a little scraped up," Kion said, putting his paws to the entrance.

"What happened to your paw?" Bunga asked, his eyes wide when he saw the brace on his friend's paw.

"Its ok," Kion declared, pulling his paw away. "Really it is."

"If you say so Kion" Bunga said. Then he asked, "You ok in there Princess?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kiara responded. "I just wanna go home."

"Me too," Kion said, trying not to let his true fear show.

"Well don't worry," Bunga began. "Your parents will..." But the honey badger was rudely interrupted by Zira putting him back into her mouth. "Hey!" came Bunga's muffled protest. "Wait! I wasn't done!"

"You saw them so you're done," Zira's muffled voice said. With that Zira carried Bunga away.

"Bunga?!" Kion called out. "Bunga?!"

"He's gone Ky," Kiara said softly.

"Yeah I know," Kion said with a sigh. "I just wish he could've stayed longer."

"Hey at least he'll be able to tell Mom and Dad that we're ok," Kiara said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Yeah but not where we are," Kion said as he laid on the ground and held his broken paw close. Kion then took a shaky breath as he tried to blink away the tears that were coming. But as hard as he tried the golden Prince was unable to do so and the tears slid down his cheeks.

"Hey don't cry Kion," Kiara said, nuzzling her little brother. "Please don't cry. It'll be ok. I promise."

"I know," Kion sniffled, wiping away the tears. "I'm just tired and my paw hurts. I'll be ok in a minute." Kiara put her paw around Kion and he laid his head on her shoulder as both cubs tried to get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu was still trying to figure a way to get away from Kurya's watchful eye. Finally he saw a break when Kurya went hunting with Cala and the rest of the lionesses. "Now's my chance," the little brown cub thought as he began to run. But suddenly he heard a voice say, "Where do you think you're going?" Kovu turned and saw Nuka standing there along with Vitani.

"I was uh just going to get some air," Kovu declared.

"Oh no ya don't," Nuka snapped, glaring at his younger brother. "You're stayin' right here ya little termite! I won't receive another beating from Mother because of you!"

"But Nuka.." Kovu protested. But he was cut off by Nuka's angry cry.

"I said you're stayin' here!" the older brown coated lion shouted, grabbing Kovu by his tail and dragging Kovu towards him. With that Nuka sat down on Kovu's tail, preventing him from moving.

"Nuka get off!" Kovu shouted, trying to push his older brother off of him.

"Not a chance!" Nuka declared, crossing his paws. "You may as well get comfortable 'cause until Mother gets back you're stayin' just like this!"

"Nuka please you gotta let me up," Kovu pleaded. "Its really important."

"Oh yeah?" Nuka said, not really interested. "And what's so important hmm?"

"I gotta save Kiara and Kion!" Kovu blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"Why would you wanna help them?" Vitani asked, giving her twin brother a strange look.

"Look I can't really explain it," Kovu said quickly. "But they're really nice. I can't let Mother kill them."

"And why should I let you do that?" Nuka asked, glaring at his brother. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Mother exactly what you've been doing."

"Because you know its the right thing to do Nuka!" Kovu shouted. Then he lowered his voice saying, "Look we all know Mother is all kinds of crazy right?" Nuka and Vitani both nodded so Kovu continued. "Well I figured that if we helped Kiara and Kion then maybe King Simba will let us stay in the Pride Lands. Away from Mother and her beatings and her craziness."

"You really think he would?" Vitani asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Sure why wouldn't he?" Kovu asked. "If we help his kids then he'll see we're nothin' like Mother."

"He does have a point Nuka," Vitani said, looking at her older brother. Then she looked at her twin brother and said, "I'm in."

"You in Nuk'?" Kovu asked, looking at his brother, who was staring at him with wide red eyes.

"Yeah I'm in," Nuka said after a minute. With that he released Kovu's tail.

"But we don't even know where Mother is keeping them," Vitani declared.

"I know where they are," Kovu declared proudly. "Follow me." With that the three siblings were off to save Kion and Kiara.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira had dropped Bunga back off with Simba and Nala. "Ew gross," Bunga grumbled, wiping the slobber off his fur. "Next time someone else is makin' that trip 'cause I'm not doin' that again."

"Bunga did you see Kiara and Kion?" Simba asked, anxious to hear about his children.

"Yeah I saw 'em," Bunga said, still wiping the slobber off of him.

"And?" Nala asked, trying her hardest not to yell.

"And they were ok for the most part," Bunga informed the Queen. "I mean Kion had a broken paw and saw nasty bruises on his face but other than that they seamed ok. Just really freaked out."

"Oh my poor baby," Nala said softly.

"Well now you know your brats are alive," Zira said coldly. "Now do we have a deal Simba?"

"You hurt my son!" Simba roared, his amber eyes like daggers. "I should kill you right now you bitch!"

"You do that and I can promise you you'll never see your brats again!" Zira snarled back. "And as for your son: he's lucky I didn't do worse to him for trying to escape from me." Simba growled and was about to lunge. But he was stopped by Nala putting her paw on his shoulder and shaking her head.

"Simba please calm down," the creamy coated Queen said, rubbing against Simba. "For Kion and Kiara's sakes."

"Fine," Simba said, taking a deep breath. Then the golden coated King turned back to Zira saying, "Consider yourself lucky Zira."

"Simba my patience is wearing thin," Zira hissed. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"We need some time Zira," Nala said, trying to stall.

"You've had plenty of time," Zira declared, glaring at the Queen. "I want an answer now or your precious children are dead!" Simba and Nala looked at each other then back at Zira.

"What should we do Simba?" Nala whispered.

"I..I don't know," Simba whispered back, shaking his head. "I can't in good conscious hand the Pride Lands to her after what Scar did to them. But I can't lose Kiara and Kion either. They mean more to me than the throne does. But I must think as a King not as a Father. I just hope I do the right thing."

"Whatever you decide I'm right here with you," Nala said, nuzzling her mate. "I know you'll do the right thing."

"Oh please," Zira said, rolling her blood red eyes. "Enough stalling! What is your answer?!" Simba looked at Nala, who nodded. Then he looked back at Zira and opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always review please** **.**


	10. A Daring Rescue

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 A Daring Rescue**

Simba started to speak. But before he could get a word out suddenly Kurya was there along with Asha. "Zira forgive me but there's a very important matter that needs your attention," Kurya said.

"How dare you interrupt!" Zira roared, striking her sister in the face and sending her crashing to the ground.

"My Queen its about your children," Asha declared. "More specifically Kovu."

"What about him?!" Zira snarled, glaring at the creamy golden lioness.

"The other lionesses just informed us that he, Nuka and Vitani have disappeared," Kurya said, getting to her feet.

"Idiots!" Zira snarled, striking both Asha and Kurya in the face. "I seam to be the only capable one around here! I'll find him myself!" With that the crazed lioness left, seaming to forget Simba and Nala were there.

"Well that was strange," Nala said, wrinkling her brow.

"Man that Zira is one kooky lioness," Bunga declared, scratching his head.

"Yes she's very unstable," Simba put in with a nod. "And that makes me even more nervous. Who knows what she'll do to Kion and Kiara?"

"Which is why we're gonna find 'em!" Bunga cried out, thrusting his arm in the air. "Don't worry Simba and Nala the Lion Guard is on it!" With that the honey badger was gone.

"Simba what were you going to tell Zira?" Nala asked, looking at her mate.

"I was going to give her what she wants," Simba informed his mate. "But now I'm glad I didn't."

"Why?" Nala asked, giving her mate a surprised look.

"Nala do you really thinking Zira will give us our kids back even if we give her the Pride Lands?" Simba asked.

"Well no," Nala said. "But..." But she was cut off by Simba's calming voice.

"But we're going to find them Nala," the golden King said giving his mate a nuzzle. "I'm not going to stop until our kids are back home. In fact I'm supposed to meet someone that has information in a little bit. Feel up to joining me?"

"You couldn't keep me away," Nala said with a smile. With that the King and Queen went to meet with the informant.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Bunga had met back up with the rest of the Guard and had filled them in to what was happening. "Well at least we know they're ok," Fuli said

"Yeah and that's the best news we've had all week," Beshte put in.

"Hey where's Ono?" Bunga asked, looking around for his egret friend.

"He went flying to see if any of the birds knew anything," Tiifu informed the honey badger. Then as if on cue Ono came flying in.

"Guys I have news!" he said, perching on Beshte's head. "I know where Kion and Kiara are! A bird from my flock told me that he saw Zira's kids heading towards the Waste Lands. I checked it out and I saw for myself!"

"That has to be where they are!" Bunga shouted.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Fuli shouted. "Lets go!" With that the group of animals headed towards the Waste Lands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nuka, Vitani and Kovu had reached the Waste Lands. "Kiara?!" Kovu cried out, running over to the cave. "Kion?! You guys ok?"

"Kovu you're back!" Kiara shouted, her amber eyes lighting up.

"And I brought help!" Kovu declared, indicating Nuka and Vitani.

"Oh I was hoping you brought our parents," Kiara said, sounding disappointed.

"Well if you don't want our help we'll just leave then," Vitani said roughly, turning to leave.

"No wait!" Kiara shouted. "We do want your help! Please get us out of here."

"Ok on three we all push this rock," Nuka said as he got in front of the rock with Vitani and Kovu right next to him. Kiara and Kion got on the other side. But Kion could only use one paw due to his injury. "Ok," Nuka said. "1..2..3..push!" With that the five cubs began to push. The rock moved enough for someone to get through. But as soon as Kion or Kiara tried to go through the rock moved back into place. And as much as they tried the cubs couldn't move the rock to a place where it wouldn't move right back. "Ah elephant dung!" Nuka cried out, sliding down the rock.

"How the heck are we supposed to move this thing and keep it still?" Vitani wondered.

"Allow me," a voice said. The group turned and saw Beshte standing there along with the rest of the Guard.

"Finally someone useful," Kion muttered as he and Kiara stepped back. Within seconds the boulder was gone and Kion and Kiara were free.

"I am so glad to be out of that horrible place," Kiara declared as she emerged from the cave. Kion limped behind his sister. When the group saw the Prince and Princess their eyes went wide and they gasped. Both of them had lost a lot of weight due to lack of food. Their fur was all matted and dirty and they had cuts and bruises all over them. But Kion by far looked the worst. His head had dried blood on it and his eye was still swollen and black and blue.

"Whoa," Bunga gasped. "You guys look like you've been run over by an elephant."

"Gee thanks Bunga," Kion grumbled, rolling his amber eyes. "That's just what we need to hear right now."

"Well you guys do look pretty awful," Tiifu put in, narrowing her hazel eyes at the siblings.

"Yeah," Zuri added, wrinkling her nose. "You're so dirty. And you smell."

"You try spending a week in a dirty smelly cave with no sunlight and very little food and water and see how pretty you look!" Kiara snapped, glaring at her peachy coated friend.

"Ugh enough!" Fuli shouted. "We've gotta get out of here before someone comes."

"I'm not gonna be able to walk very far," Kion declared, holding up his broken paw.

"Here Ky get on my back," Beshte offered, getting down low so Kion could climb on. But it was only with the help of Nuka that he was able to get on.

"Alright lets blow this dirt stand!" Bunga cried out.

"Not so fast," a rough voice snarled. The group gasped as they saw Cala standing there along with Kurya, Asha and two other lionesses from Zira's pride. "Well well well what do we have here?" Cala said in a nasty tone. "Looks like we have some traitors in our midst." The rusty brown lioness glared at Nuka, Vitani and Kovu when she said this part.

"Yeah and it looks like they were plannin' a little break out," Asha hissed, glaring at the young animals.

"You ungrateful little shits!" Cala roared, startling Nuka, Vitani and Kovu. "After everything Zira has done for you this is how you repay her?! By helping the children of her enemy?!" By now Cala had backed the three siblings into the wall of the cave and she wasn't backing down anytime soon. "I should teach you brats a lesson!" Cala continued, raising her paw to strike.

"Cala don't you dare!" Kurya shouted, shoving the rusty brown lioness away from her niece and nephews.

"How dare you?!" Cala snarled, glaring at Kurya.

"If you think I'm going to let you harm my niece and nephews you're sadly mistaken!" Kurya hissed, glaring right back at Cala. "Now back the Hell off!"

"She's right Cala," Asha chimed in. "We should let Zira handle their punishment."

"Fine," Cala spat out, still glaring at Kurya. "But first we deal with them." She nodded towards the rest of the group when she said this part.

"First the Royal Brats are going back into the cave," Asha declared, roughly grabbing Kion off Beshte's back.

"Oh no you don't!" Beshte cried out, ramming into Asha's front leg. Asha let out a cry of both surprise and pain and dropped Kion on the ground. Kion somehow managed to land, unsteadily on three paws and not fall. Beshte quickly got in front of Kion, protecting his friend. Kiara soon joined them and Fuli, Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu stood in front of them protectively.

"You want out friends you're gonna have to get through us!" Tiifu growled as she and Zuri joined the others. Everyone looked at the creamy golden cub, surprised at her bold outburst.

"With pleasure," Asha snarled as she and the rest of the lioness surrounded the young animals and moved in for the kill.

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. A Narrow Escape

**A/N:Thank you all for the review and the alerts. I really am appreciative of them.** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy. BTW Baploe means gentle in Swahili Aibu means shy and Kubwa means loud**

 **Ch 11 A Narrow Escape**

As the lionesses moved in the group got prepared for a battle. But suddenly Kion got in front of his friends. "Stay behind me!" the Lion Guard Leader commanded. The group obeyed, knowing what was about to happen. "You guys better back off!" Kion shouted. "Or else!"

"Heh or else what?" one of the lionesses asked in a mocking tone of voice, not knowing about Kion's roar. Kurya, Cala and Asha all looked at each other with worry as they knew about Kion's roar. The three lionesses began to back away. But they weren't quick enough.

"Or else this!" Kion shouted, climbing on top of one of the rocks. With that the clouds began to gather and form the shape of lion heads. Nuka, Vitani and Kovu were watching with wide eyes as the wind began to pick up. "This is what happens when you mess with me and my sister!" Kion growled. With that he took a deep breath and let out his powerful roar. Within minutes the lionesses were blow clear back to the Outlands. Once the dust settled Kion turned back to his friends and climbed down.

"Wow that's some kind of roar you got," Vitani said with a grin.

"Yeah that was pretty cool," Kovu said with a smile of his own.

"I'll say it was," Kiara muttered in amazement. Tiifu and Zuri were just staring with wide eye both cubs to awe struck to speak.

"So now what?" Nuka asked, looking at the group.

"Now we get the heck out of here!" Bunga declared.

"But which way is the Pride Lands?" Tiifu asked.

"This way," Ono said, suddenly appearing. "Its a pretty far walk I'm afraid," the egret informed the group. "And night's coming."

"Well I say we walk until we're away from this place then find a spot to rest," Kion said as Nuka helped him climb back on Beshte's back.

"Good idea," Fuli said. "Lets move out!" With that the group left, heading back towards the Pride Lands.

TLKTLKTLK

The net day Zuri's mother, Kubwa and Tiifu's mother, Aibu were worried sick that their daughters hadn't come home. "We've searched everywhere," Aibu cried out, her light brown eyes wide with worry. "There's no sign of them."

"You have to do something Simba!" Kubwa chimed in her blue eyes filled with worry. "I know you're worried about your own cubs but this is getting out of hand! What if they've been kidnapped as well?!"

"Kubwa I know you're worried and I don't blame you," Simba said, trying to get the peachy coated lioness and her golden coated friend to calm down. "But I'm sure they haven't been kidnapped."

"How can you be so sure?!" Kubwa cried out.

"Because your girls are with my boy and the Lion Guard," Beshte's father, Basi, chimed in joining the group along with Beshte's mother Baploe.

"And you're 100% sure about that?" Aibu asked, looking at the hippo leader.

"Quite sure," Basi said with a nod. "Before he left Beshte told me what he and his friends were doing."

"And you were ok with your young son going off to Kings only know where?" Kubwa asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Of course not," Baploe piped up. "But we understand why he had to do it."

"Yes we trust our son can take care of himself," Basi said.

"Well that's all good and well for him," Kubwa said, with irritation rolling her blue eyes. "He's a member of the Lion Guard. Zuri and Tiifu aren't. They know nothing about defending themselves."

"You have to trust your daughters," Basi declared. "I'm sure they're level headed young lionesses."

"Well Tiifu is," Aibu said.

"Are you saying Zuri's not?!" Kubwa said, glaring at her friend.

"Ladies please lets not fight," Simba said, growing tired of the conversation. "The point is we know that Zuri and Tiifu are safe with the Guard. Right?" The group all nodded in agreement. "Good," Simba said. "Now I..." But the golden King was interrupted by Zazu arriving.

"Sire Zira's heading this way!" the horn bill shouted, his eyes wide. "And she has her lionesses with her!"

"Damn her!" Simba growled as he ran down the side of Pride Rock.

"Simba wait!" Nala cried out as she ran after her mate.

"I think we should see if we can help," Banete declared.

"Right," Basi said as he and his mate followed the King and Queen.

"C'mon 'Bu we're helping too," Kubwa declared.

"Do we have to?" Aibu asked, not wanting to get into a fight. But the look Kubwa gave her made the peachy coated lioness quickly shut up. And with that the two lionesses ran after the rest of the group.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the group had found Zira and Simba charged right up to the tan coated lioness. "What the Hell do you think you're doing coming into the Pride Lands?!" the King demanded, getting right in Zira's face.

"I'm done waiting for your answer Simba," Zira declared, with venom. "Your time is up. I'm going to put it simply: give me the Pride Lands now or the cubs die. Now which is it going to be?"

"You're not getting the Pride Lands you psycho bitch!" Simba snarled, glaring at Zira.

"Very well then," Zira said, her voice monotone. "Cala!"

"Yes my Queen?" Cala called out, running up to Zira.

"The brute refuses to give us the Pride Lands," Zira informed her friend. "Dispose of the brats. And make sure its as painful as possible."

"Yes my Queen," Cala said with a bow, acting like she was going to do so when in reality she knew the cubs had escaped.

"Wait!" Nala cried out, her blue eyes wide.

"Unless your mate gives us what we want then the cubs are dead," Zira informed the Queen.

"Like you're ever going to release them," Simba spat out, glaring at his foe.

"Are you calling her a liar?!" Cala demanded, glaring back at Simba.

"You bet your ass I am!" Simba roared, getting in Cala's face, causing the rusty brown lioness to back up. "And if I were you I'd refrain from talking to me," the golden King growled. "Got it?"

"Yeah I got it," Cala said as she backed away from Simba.

"We just want insurance that you'll release our cubs once the Pride Lands are yours," Nala said flatly, glaring at Zira as well. "Because, quite honestly Zira, we don't trust you to keep your end of the bargain."

"I promise you on Scar's grave that I'll release your cubs once the Pride Lands are mine," Zira said, looking directly at Simba. "And you know how sacred that is to me." Zira made this vow because she had no idea the cubs had escaped.

"Fine," Simba snapped, still glaring at Zira. Then he took a deep breath and said, "You win Zira. The Pride Lands are yours."

"Thought you'd see things my way," Zira said in a mocking tone. "Very well lets get on with it."

"Hold it," Simba said. "First we get Kion and Kiara back."

"Not a chance Simba," Zira snapped. "I'm not a fool Simba. I know that once you have your brats I won't get the Pride Lands."

"At least bring them here so we can see them," Nala said.

"Not going to happen," Zira declared. "First we get the monkey to declare me Queen then you get your brats back. That's the deal." Simba and Nala both looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine," Simba said through clenched teeth. "Zazu!"

"Yes Sire?" Zazu said, flying in from where he had been keeping watch.

"Get Rafiki," Simba commanded. "Tell him to meet us at Pride Rock. And gather the animals."

"Yes Sire," Zazu said reluctantly as he flew away.

"Come on," Simba said roughly. "Lets go." With that the King began to go back to Pride Rock. But before they could go anywhere a voice cried out, "Stop!" The group turned and were shocked when they saw who had shouted.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. A Surprise Helper

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the alerts. Happy Independence day for all my fellow Americans.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 A Surprise Helper**

The group turned and to their shock they saw Kurya standing there. "Kurya what the Hell are you doing?!" Zira demanded, getting in her sister's face.

"Doing the right thing for once," Kurya declared, unphased by her psycho sister's tone. "I was wrong not to do this before. I just now realized it. King Simba, Queen Nala Zira doesn't have your cubs anymore."

"What?!" Simba and Nala cried out, their eyes wide.

"Liar!" Zira snarled, striking Kurya in the face.

"I'm not lying!" Kurya shouted, unphased by Zira's strike. "Their friends came and rescued them. Along with Nuka, Vitani and Kovu."

"That's our boy," Basi said to Baploe, who smiled proudly.

"My children would never betray me," Zira declared, glaring at Kurya.

"You mean child don't you?'' Kurya spat back. "Or do you forget that Vitani and Kovu are _my_ children that I so foolishly let you raise."

"You ungrateful bitch!" Zira snarled, glaring at Kurya. "I'll kill you!"

"Oh no Zira," Simba snarled, his amber eyes filled with hate. " _I'm_ going to kill _you_."

"Oh Simba," Zira said mockingly. "You are such a fool. Ladies!" With that the rest of Zira's lionesses emerged from the shadows. Simba and Nala got into a fighting stance as did Basi and Baploe. Kubwa and Aibu just stood there, unsure what to do.

"We need to get help," Kubwadeclared quickly. Aibu just stood there as if she were frozen in place. "Aibu!" Kubwa shouted, snapping her golden coated friend out of her funk. "Move your ass! Now!"

"Right," Aibu said, shaking her head. "Ok. You go Ku'. I'll stay and help." This surprised the peachy coated lioness but she didn't say anything. Instead she ran back to Pride Rock as fast as she could.

"Basi you and Baploe should go," Simba declared, looking at the hippo leader and his mate. "This isn't your fight."

"Your son is friends with ours," Basi declared, his green eyes filled with determination. "And I'd like to think we're friends as well. So we're staying."

"Yes this is everyone's fight," Baploe put in. Simba smiled at the hippo couple. But then his expression got serious when Zira's hate filled voice called out, "Attack!" With that Zira's lionesses attacked, save for Kurya. The tan coated lioness stood back debating on what she should do. She watched as the lionesses attacked, aiming for Basi and Baploe first.

"Go for their legs!" Zira called out as she raced towards Simba. "That's their weak points!" The lionesses obeyed and aimed for the hippos' legs.

"Oh I don't think so!" Baploe hissed, lowering her head and flipping the lionesses away from her. She looked over and saw Basi do the same thing with the other lionesses. Nala had succeed in taking down the lionesses that had attacked her with the help of Aibu.

"You really wanna do this Zira?!" Simba growled, glaring at the deranged lioness.

"Oh yes Simba," Zira hissed, glaring back at the King. "I really do. Cala! Asha! Now!" Before Simba could react Cala, Asha and Zira attacked together, taking the King to the ground.

"Simba!" Nala cried out, her blue eyes wide with fear. But before the creamy coated Queen could help her mate she heard Basi cry out in pain. The male hippo had become distracted when Simba got attacked and the lionesses used that to their advantage and attacked his legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Basi!" Baploe cried out, her blue eyes wide with fear. She went to help her mate but he cried out.

"No! Help King Simba! I'll be alright!" Baploe reluctantly did as she was told and raced to help the King. But to her surprise this wasn't necessary. Kurya had raced to Simba's aid and with Nala and Aibu's help Cala, Asha and Zira were dealt with. But Zira was far from done.

"This isn't over," the tan coated lioness snarled as she went in to attack again. But just then she heard roars echo through the air. Looking up she saw the rest of Simba's Pride coming to help.

"Zira we need to go!" Asha shouted.

"Another time Simba," Zira snarled as she and her lionesses retreated.

"Oh Simba are you alright?" Nala asked, giving her mate a nuzzle.

"My side," Simba groaned, closing his eyes tight in pain. Nala looked down and to her horror she saw numerous gashes and bit marks in Simba's side, which were seeping blood.

"Oh Kings Above!" the Queen cried out.

"I got him," Basi declared as he tried to stand. But a sharp wave of pain in his legs prevented him from doing so.

"Basi you're hurt," Baploe said, nuzzling her mate. "I'll carry King Simba back. You need to focus on you."

"Here Basi we'll help you," Nala said as she, Aibu, and Kubwa helped the hippo leader to his feet.

"I..I don't think I can make it back to Big Springs," Basi declared with a wince.

"Don't worry about that," Nala said with a smile. "You and Baploe are welcomed to stay at Pride Rock as long as you need."

"Thank you Queen Nala," Basi panted.

"Its just Nala," the creamy lioness said, still smiling. "After all we're friends aren't we?" With that the animals began to walk back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile a new day had come for the group of young animals. "Hey Ky how's your paw?" Beshte asked, after helping Kion off his back.

"Its mostly numb," Kion declared, holding up his paw, which was swollen and now had a purplish color to it.

"Oh no," Kiara cried out, her amber eyes wide as she ran over to her younger brother and examined his paw. "This is not good," the Princess said after looking at Kion's paw for a couple of minutes.

"What's not good?" Fuli asked, coming over to the siblings.

"Kion can you feel this?" Kiara asked, gently touching her brother's paw with the tip of her claw.

"No," Kion said, shaking his head. Kiara moved her claw up Kion's paw but still the Prince felt nothing.

"So what gives?" Bunga asked, as he too walked up beside the Princess.

"I think the broken bone moved and is cutting the circulation off," Kiara declared. The group gasped, their eyes wide.

"So what does that mean?" Tiifu asked, dreading the answer.

"It means if we don't get the blood flowing again Kion could lose his paw," Kiara declared, earning more gasps from the group.

"But how do we do that?" Fuli asked, trying not to show her true fear.

"We have to push the bone back where it belongs and set it there," Kiara declared. "It gonna hurt real bad though and I'll need help."

"What do you need from us?" Fuli asked.

"Bunga since you have hands I'll need your help pushing the bone," Kiara instructed. "And Ono I'll need your help tying it into place."

"Got it," the two animals said together.

"Fuli you, Tiifu and Zuri gather some twigs and anything we can use to tie it," Kiara went on.

"Got it," the three females said together, racing off.

"Beshte would you be ok with just keeping Kion calm while we work?" Kiara asked, looking at the hippo.

"Of course," Beshte said with a smile

"What about us?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah we wanna help too," Vitani put in.

"Kovu you can help by handing me what I need," Kiara said. "And Nuka and Vitani you guys help hold Kion still and make sure he doesn't move."

"Got it," the three siblings said. Just then the girls returned with the supplies.

"Ok you ready for this Ky?" Kiara asked, looking at her brother.

"Just get it over with," Kion said, holding out his paw and looking away.

"Its a good thing I paid attention to Rafiki's lessons," Kiara muttered. "Ok here goes." With that Kiara began her work on Kion's paw.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. A Dire Situation

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers and followers.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. And FYI Busara mean wise in Swahili**

 **Ch 13 A Dire Situation**

"Ok here we go," Kiara said taking in a deep breath as she prepared to work. "Bunga when I tell you too I need you to push. And push hard. We're gonna need strength to move the bone."

"Got it," Bunga said, moving into position.

"Ok Ky here we go," Kiara said. "Now Bunga!" With that Kiara and Bunga began to push on Kion's bone. But the bone was proving to be very difficult to move.

"Ahh!" Kion cried out as the pain washed over him. Nuka and Vitani held the Prince down as gently as they could so he wouldn't move around.

"Its ok Ky," Beshte whispered into Kion's ear. "It'll be done in no time. But you gotta stay still."

"I know," Kion grunted. "It just really haaard! Ahh!" Kion cried out once again as Kiara and Bunga pushed harder on his bone.

"There!" Kiara cried out after what seamed like hours. "Ono the rope."

"On it!" Ono cried out, grabbing the rope that the girls had collect and trying it tightly around Kion's paw. With that help of Kiara and Bunga Ono succeeded in tying the splint into place. And to their relief they saw the normal color start to go back into Kion's paw.

"Whew it worked," Kiara said, wiping her forehead.

"You ok Ky?" Bunga asked, going to check on his friend.

"Yeah I'm ok," came Kion's soft reply. "My paw's not numb anymore. But now it really hurts."

"Pain can be a good thing sometimes," Fuli said with a small smile.

"Yeah it means the blood is flowing again," Kiara declared with a smile.

"I'm hungry," Zuri said after a minute.

"Yeah me too," Tiifu said, rubbing her stomach.

"Here ya go," Bunga said, lifting up a nearby rock and revealing the bugs under it.

"Eww gross!" Zuri and Tiifu cried together, their eyes wide in horror.

"Well its either this or starve," Bunga declared, holding out a bug. Zuri and Tiifu looked over at Kiara.

"They're not so bad once you get used to them," the Princess declared, taking a bug and popping it into her mouth.

"Ok we'll do it," Tiifu said, taking a bug and quickly shoving it into her mouth. "Eww its so squishy," the light gold lioness cub squealed. "But I guess its not so bad."

"Yeah I guess not," Zuri said after swallowing a worm. "But don't expect me to eat bugs when we get home."

"Me either," Tiifu put in.

"Here Ky have some grubs," Bunga offered, holding a handful out to his friend.

"I'm not really hungry little B," Kion said, his voice very weak.

"Kion you have to eat," Fuli said, trying to sound as encouraging as she could. "Kings knows you've lost a lot of weight already."

"Fuli I..." Kion began. But suddenly the Prince's face went pale and he passed out cold.

"Kion!" the group cried out, their eyes wide with horror.

"What's wrong with him?!" Kovu cried out.

"I think he's in shock or something," Kiara declared, feeling the side of her brother's neck. "We need to get him help. And I mean now!"

"I'm on it!" Ono said as he flew away as fast as he could.

"You mean _we're_ on it!" Fuli cried out as she ran after her egret friend. A few minutes later the duo returned and to their shock they had a monkey with them that looked a lot like Rafiki only with red on their backside.

"Rafiki?" Bunga asked, the confusion in his voice.

"Ha ha I am not Rafiki," the female mandrill said with a smile. "I am his daughter, Busara. And I am here to help yer friend."

"I didn't know Rafiki had a daughter," Zuri whispered to Kiara and Tiifu.

"Me either," Tiifu whispered back. "Hopefully she's just as good as her father." With that the cubs watched in silence as Busara went to work. She took some herbs from her bag that she had at her side and sprinkled them over Kion's paw and retied the splint. She then took some fruit and mashed it into a liquid. Busara then opened Kion's mouth and poured the liquid in and gently rubbed his throat to make him swallow.

"Der," she said after she was finished. "De Prince will be just fine in a few days."

"Wait how'd you know he was a Prince?" Bunga asked.

"Ah Busara knows a great deal," Busara said with a laugh. "I trained wit my fader fer many years. I am surprised you do not remember me Princess." Busara looked at Kiara when she said this part.

"Oh I remember you," Kiara said with a grin. "You treated Kion's sprained paw and got a thorn out of mine."

"Ugh are we done with the reminiscing?" Vitani muttered, rolling her blue eyes.

"Yeah I'd like to get back to Pride Rock some time this year," Fuli put in, also rolling her green eyes.

"Is Kion alright to travel?" Kiara asked, looking from her unconscious brother to Busara.

"Oh yes," Busara said with a nod. "Dat is if you are vedy careful."

"C'mon lets go," Fuli piped up. With that Nuka, Vitani and Kovu helped put Kion back on Beshte's back. And after thanking Busara the group of young animals headed back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile while Busara was doing her thing her father, Rafiki was doing his. The old mandrill was currently treating Simba's side, which had received a lot of damage from the attack. "You are vedy lucky none of dese managed to hit yer organs," Rafiki was saying as he worked.

"Yeah I know," Simba said with a wince as Rafiki put more pressure on one of his more severe wounds. "How bad is it?" the King asked after a minute. But Rafiki held up his hand to silence the golden lion. Suddenly Simba let out a gasp and shut his eyes tight as the pain washed over him again.

"Are you feeling ok Simba?" Rafiki asked, looking at the King with concern.

"Rafiki I..." Simba began. But suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out cold.

"Oh my," Rafiki exclaimed as he rushed to find the source of the problem. The old mandrill quickly found it and shouted for assistance. It wasn't long before Nala came running into the cave with Kubwa, Aibu and Baploe right behind her.

"Rafiki what's wrong?!" Nala asked, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"De King is losing a lot of blood," the wise old monkey informed the Queen. "I need help in order to control it."

"What do you need us to do?" Kubwa asked, her blue eyes wide. The peachy coated lioness wasn't usually the first one to volunteer in these situations but this was an emergency situation.

"Are you all willing to help no matter how bloody it may get?" Rafiki asked, looking at the four females. They all nodded and Rafiki instructed them what to do. After what seamed like hours the job was done and Rafiki was closing up the wound. "Der," the wise old monkey said, wiping the blood off his hands. "Dat should do it."

"How serious is Simba's condition?" Nala asked in a shaky voice.

"Vedy serious I am afraid," Rafiki said sadly. "He has lost a lot of blood and has some vedy serious injuries some of dem internal.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Aibu asked as she and Kubwa got on either side of Nala, who had tears going down her face.

"It means," Rafiki said, looking at the lionesses. "Dat I do not know if de King will even survive dis."

"So he's dying?" Nala asked her voice breaking as more tears flowed.

"I will do everyting I can to prevent dat," Rafiki said, putting his hands on Nala's shoulders. "And I will be staying here until I am sure de King is in no danger."

"He may be in danger now," Baploe declared, looking over at the cave entrance with a scowl. Nala, Aibu, Kubwa and Rafiki all looked over and gasped when they saw who was standing there.

 **A/N There you are folks ch 13 done. I do hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. More Surprises

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters out there. Here's** **ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 More Surprises**

"What the Hell are you doing here?!" Aibu growled at the intruder, her light brown eyes filled with hate.

"You need to leave," Nala growled, baring her teeth at their uninvited guest. "Now!" Nala's furious roar got the attention of the other lionesses of the Pride and they all moved in to protect their King and Queen.

"Please just let me explain why I'm here," Kurya stammered, taking a step back. "I know I'm the last lioness you want to see but I really do wanna help."

"You're Zira's sister," Kubwa spat out, her blue eyes fiery. "You're just as evil as she is!"

"Look," Kurya said, trying not to sound annoyed. "I know everyone thinks I'm like my psycho sister but really I'm not. And Queen Nala I did help you guys before. If it wasn't for me King Simba would've given Zira the Pride Lands." Nala stared at the tan coated lioness, thinking hard about what she just heard. Then the creamy Queen spoke saying: "Ladies fall back." The lionesses all exchanged confused looks but did as their Queen told them to. Then Nala turned to Kurya and said roughly, "What the Hell do you want?!"

"To help," was Kurya's response.

"You wanna help?" Nala asked in a shaky voice. "Tell me where my cubs are."

"If I knew I would tell you," Kurya said, truthfully. "But I do know where they were. Zira had taken them to the Shadow lands."

"That's even further away than the Outlands," Kubwa exclaimed.

"Well still we need to check it out," Nala said with a heavy sigh. "But I can't leave Simba..."

"I'll go," a dark brown lioness with dark brown eyes named Jasiri volunteered.

"Me too," a beige lioness with dark blue eyes named Recko said. Kubwa and Aibu also volunteered to go as well.

"Kurya you go too," Nala ordered, shooting the tan lioness a sharp look. "But I warn you if this is a trick my lionesses have orders to kill you on the spot. Got it?"

"Yes Queen Nala I got it," Kurya said, bowing her head to show her submission. With that the group of lionesses was gone, hopin they'd be able to find some trace of the missing Prince and Princess. Once were gone Baploe layed down by Basi, who was sleeping at current moment. Nala also layed down beside Simba and nuzzled his fiery red mane.

"Oh Simba please come back to me," the creamy lioness whispered as she felt the tears roll down her face. "Kiara and Kion are still missing. I need you here with me. Please don't join your father and mother yet. Please." With that Nala lowered her head and silently cried while at the same time praying that her children would be found soon.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the group of young animals were still trying to reach the Pride Lands. "Geeze this is taking forever," Bunga complained from his place on top of Fuli's head.

"Bunga I swear if you don't stop complaining I'm gonna bite you!" Fuli growled, glaring at the honey badger.

"Guys stop arguing," Beshte said, his voice uncharacteristically rough. "You're getting on my nerves."

"Sorry Big B," Bunga said, surprised that his normally calm friend was so mean. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Yeah me either," Fuli said, lowering her green eyes.

"Its ok guys," Beshte said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just tired."

"I think we all are," Kiara said with a heavy sigh. The Princess didn't want to admit it but she could hardly take one more step and she felt weak all over. Suddenly the golden brown cub lost her footing and fell on her face.

"Kiara are you ok?!" Zuri cried out, running over to her friend with Tiifu right behind her.

"Yeah I'm ok," Kiara said weakly as she tried to stand. But her legs wobbled with the effort and she fell back to the ground.

"I know what you need!" Bunga declared, hopping off Fuli's head and running over to a large rock and grabbing an armful of bugs. "Here eat," Bunga said, holding out a bug for Kiara. The Princess gladly ate and soon all the bugs were gone. "Feel better?" Bunga asked with a smile.

"A little," Kiara declared as she once again tried to stand. But once again her legs refused to work with her. "Still can't get up though."

"Ono how far are we from the Pride Lands?" Fuli asked her egret friend. "I mean we've been walking for almost an entire day. We should be there by now."

"Hang on," Ono said, sounding very tired himself as he flew to check their location. "Um problem guys," Ono said returning after a few minutes.

"What problem?" Fuli asked, trying not to snap at her friend.

"We've been going in the wrong direction," Ono informed his friends.

"What?!" the group cried out, their eyes wide with shock.

"So how far are we?" Fuli asked.

"Well the Pride Lands are west," Ono said. "And we've been traveling east so according to the other birds I've been talking to we've got at least a two day travel ahead of us."

"Great, Fuli grumbled. "Just great."

"How'd we get so far off course?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah," Zuri put in. "I though you were supposed to be keenest of sight Ono."

"I am keenest of sight," Ono said with irritance, putting his wings on his hips. "And we must've taken a wrong turn sometime in the night."

"Well for the keenest of sight you sure didn't see that coming," Vitani said with a laugh. Zuri, Tiifu and Nuka joined in with laughs of their own.

"Guys stop it!" Kovu cried out, surprising everyone. "I mean it! Stop being so mean!"

"Ah who asked you you little termite?" Nuka asked, rolling his red eyes at his brother.

"Stop calling me a termite Nuka!" Kovu growled, glaring back at his older brother. "How would you like it if I called you a scrawny bag of bones?"

"Why you little," Nuka growled.

"ENOUGH!" Kiara shouted, causing everyone to look at her. "Look we're all tired," the Princess said in a much calmer voice. "I say we rest and start for home again in a few hours."

"Good idea," Beshte said with a smile.

"Yeah cause at this rate we're gonna end up killing each other," Fuli declared. With that the group of young animal found a spot where they could get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours past and the group and all gotten some sleep. When they woke up to their surprise they heard a familiar voice say: "Hey guys." The group looked at and to their relief they saw that Kion was awake. "Kion!" the group cried out.

"How are you feeling little brother?" Kiara asked, giving the golden Prince a nuzzle.

"I'm ok I guess," Kion said with a shrug. "My paw still hurts though. But where are we?"

"I think that's the question of the day," Fuli muttered. "We sorta took a wrong turn and now we got a two day walk ahead of us."

"How'd that happen?" Kion asked, his amber eyes wide.

"Ask him," Vitani said, nodding towards Ono.

"Hey lay off Ono!" Bunga shouted, getting in Vitani's face.

"Or else what?" Vitani growled, glaring at Bunga

"Or else I'm gonna make ya!" Bunga shouted back.

"Ok that's enough!" Kovu shouted, getting between his sister and Bunga. "Tani please be nice," the little brown cub begged his twin. "We're helping them remember?"

"Yeah besides King Simba will never let us stay if you're mean," Nuka put in.

"Wait you guys wanna stay in the Pride Lands?" Kion asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah well its not like we can ever go back to Zira," Vitani declared. "Sides you Pride Landers aren't so bad."

"Do you think your Dad would let us stay?" Kovu asked, looking from Kion to Kiara.

"I'm sure once Daddy hears how brave you guys were in helping us he'd let you stay," Kiara said, looking at Kion, who nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of the Pride Lands," Bunga said. "Lets get a move on!" With that the young animals began their journey back home.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Zira was furious to say the least. The tan coated lioness was livid at her sister's betrayal and her children's disappearance. "Asha!" the enraged lioness thundered.

"Yes my Queen?" Asha said, running over to Zira.

"Anything on Kovu?" Zira demanded.

"No my lady," Asha said, keeping her head lowered. "Nothing yet."

"Well the search will have to wait," Zira declared.

"My lady?" Asha asked, looking at Zira with confused green eyes.

"Gather the rest of the lionesses," Zira ordered. "Tell them to come her at once!"

"Yes my Queen," Asha said as she ran to gather the rest of the lionesses. Once they were there Zira spoke once again.

"The search for my son will have to wait," Zira informed her Pride. "Now is the time we attack! Simba is injured and won't be able to put up much of a fight. So prepare yourselves. Tomorrow we go to war."

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But there you have ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. The Winds of War

**A/N. Thank you to my lone reviewer. Wish there was more reviews but hey one is better than none. Anyways h** **ere's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 The Winds of War**

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Nala was still keeping vigil with her still unconscious mate. "Oh Simba I hope you can hear me," Nala was saying as she fought back the tears. "I'm barely holding it together. I need you to help me pull through this. These last two weeks without our babies here have really been hard. And now with you being so hurt I..." Nala trailed off, not being able to continue. Suddenly she felt a nose press into her side. Looking over she saw Baploe there along with Timon and Pumbaa. All three of them had looks of sadness on their faces.

"How's he doin'?' Timon asked, his voice coming out very soft as he sat beside his adoptive son.

"Still no change," Nala said with a sigh. "I just wish something good would happen." Just then Kurya returned with the rest of the lionesses. Nala looked over at the group, hoping her children would be with them.

"No luck Nal'," Kubwa said with a shake of her head. Nala's face fell and she let out a sigh.

"But they were there," Aibu put in. "And according to some animals we talked to they said they saw a group of young animals heading out towards the Pride Lands a couple of days ago."

"If that was true they'd be here by now," Timon declared, with a sigh of his own. The meercat rubbed the area between his eyes as he spoke. Since Bunga's disappearance Timon and Pumbaa hadn't been getting much sleep and it was beginning to take its toll.

"You two should go home and get some rest," Nala said with a small smile. "You look exhausted."

"No we need to stay here," Timon declared. "Simba needs us. And so do you." Timon looked up at Nala with a smile when he said this part.

"You guys don't have to..." Nala began.

"You and Simba would do the same for us," Pumbaa declared. "After all we are all family."

"Well thank you," Nala said. "I appreciate it. And I know Simba would to. I just wish he was awake." Just then Zazu came flying in looking frantic.

"Oh Queen Nala thank goodness I found you!" the horn bill exclaimed.

"Zazu what's wrong?" Nala asked, alarmed the the majordomo's tone.

"Zira and her lionesses are heading this way!" Zazu cried out. "It looks like they're out for a fight!"

"Terrific," Nala said, getting to her feet. "What else could go wrong? Ladies we've got a battle to fight!" With that the lionesses got to their feet and followed their Queen out of the cave. "Timon you and Pumbaa stay here with Simba," Nala commanded.

"Wait I'm coming too!" Baploe declared. "And Zazu would you mind getting the rest of my pod and telling them what's happening?"

"Yes of course at once," Zazu said, flying out of the cave. With that Baploe followed Nala and the rest of the lionesses out of the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion and his friends were getting closer to the Pride Lands. Just then Ono came flying in looking alarmed. "Ono what's wrong?" Kion asked, from his place on top on Beshte.

"I just ran into some birds from my flock," Ono informed his friend. "They said that there was trouble at Pride Rock. Looks like Zira is trying to take over."

"I bet Zira's trying to get Dad to give her the Pride Lands to get us back," Kion said with a growl.

"We have to stop her!" Kiara exclaimed.

"And we will!" Kion cried out. "Ono how far are we?"

"Not to much further," Ono informed his leader.

"Then lets go!" Kion cried out. With that the group took off full force hoping they wouldn't be to late.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Timon and Pumbaa were keeping watch over the still unconscious Simba and Basi. But suddenly they heard a low groan. Looking up the pair saw that Basi was coming around. "What's going on?" the male hippo asked, confused to where he was

"You're safe at Pride Rock," Pumbaa informed Basi. "And not out fighting like Baploe and the lionesses are."

"What?!" Basi exclaimed, his blue eyes wide. "I must help them!" Basi declared as he tried to stand. But a stabbing pain in his still injured legs made the hippo leader go back to the ground.

"Whoa there big fella," Timon said. "I don't think its a good idea for you to be goin' anywhere."

"Its my duty as pod leader to..." Basi began. But he was interrupted by a low groan. The group looked and saw that Simba was coming around.

"Simba pal how ya fellin'?" Timon asked, running over to Simba, who was looking at his friends with confusion.

"What's going on?" came Simba's weak voice. "How'd I get here? Where's Nala? Have Kion and Kiara been found? What..."

"Whoa there pal just slow down," Timon said gently. "You've been through a rough time what with Zira and her crazy lionesses attackin' you and all."

"Yeah that I remember," Simba groaned, wincing slightly as a stab of pain went through his side. "But...have...the kids..." Simba trailed off not having the energy to continue the thought.

"Sorry buddy no kiddos yet," Timon said, a hint of sadness to his voice.

"Nala..." Simba began.

"Ah Nala had to uh step out for a minute," Timon began, not wanting Simba to know there was a war about to begin.

"But it wasn't to stop Zira and her lionesses from taking over," Pumbaa put in. Timon let out a groan and did a face palm when he heard his best friend say this.

"What?!" Simba cried out, his amber eyes wide. "Zira's trying to take over?!" the King cried.

"Don't worry Simba Nala and your lionesses have it all under control," Timon said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"I need to be out there," Simba declared, as he tried to stand.

"Whoa Simba that ain't such a good idea," Timon said, trying to get his adopted son to lay back down.

"You could hurt yourself again," Pumbaa put in.

"Guys I'm the King," Simba said as if they needed a reminder. "Its my duty to be there when my Kingdom is threatened."

"But Simba you're still hurt," Timon reminded the golden lion. "If you go out there you could..." Timon trailed off not wanting to complete that horrible thought.

"We're just worried we'll lose you," Pumbaa put in, his voice full of emotion.

"Yeah," Timon said, taking in a shaky breath. "And what with Bunga still bein' gone you're all we got right now. Please don't do anything stupid." Simba stared at his adoptive fathers for a minute. Then he let out a sigh.

"If it means that much to you guys I'll stay here," Simba said, laying back down.

"Good boy Simba," Timon said as he and Pumbaa hugged the King.

"Anything for you guys," Simba said with a smile as he wrapped his paw around the meercat and warthog.

"Glad to see you got some sense talked into you," Basi said with a smile of his own. With that the four males anxiously awaited the return of Nala and the lionesses.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira and her lionesses had come face to face with Nala and her lionesses. By now the hippos from Basi's pod had arrived on the scene as well. But to their surprise Zira also had reinforcements of her own. In addition to her own lionesses there were some rogue jackals that were helping her as well. "My my my Nala," Zira said mockingly. "Where's your mate hmm? To much of a coward to face me?"

"You bitch!" Nala snarled, glaring at the deranged lioness that was before her. "You're going to pay for taking my children and attacking my mate! Ladies attack!"

"Attack!" Zira roared at the same time. With that Nala's Pride and Zira's Pride raced towards each other all of them out for blood.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. War

**A/N Thanks for the reviews H** **ere's ch 16 for you and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 War**

Zira's lionesses along with the jackals and Nala's lionesses connected biting and clawing. Neither side was willing to back down. "Cala you and Asha come with me!" Zira ordered. "We'll take care of Simba!"

"No!" Nala cried out, running over to stop Zira. But the other lionesses were watching and tackled the Queen to the ground, preventing her from moving. But Kurya and Baploe were watching and they quickly raced to Nala's aid.

"Nala go help Simba!" Baploe cried out as she plowed into the lionesses.

"Yeah we've got them!" Kurya called out.

"Thank you!" Nala cried as she raced to stop Zira, Cala and Asha.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion and his friends had arrived in the Pride Lands and had come across the fighting. "Kion what should we do?!" Fuli cried out, looking over at her golden coated friend, who was placed on the ground by Beshte.

"I'll tell ya what we do," Bunga excalimed. "We fight!" With that the honey badger went charging in.

"Yeah lets do this!" Vitani cried out as she ran after Bunga.

"Hey wait for me!" Zuri cried, surprising Tiifu as she too ran after the group. Tiifu debated on rather or not she should follow her friend but she quickly decided that wouldn't be a good idea. So the creamy gold cub stayed

"Tani wait!" Nuka cried as he ran after his sister.

"Bunga stop!" Beshte cried at the same time as he, Ono and Fuli ran after their friend. This left Kiara, Kion, Kovu and Tiifu.

"What should we do Kion?" Tiifu asked, looking over at the Guard Leader.

"Yeah I don't know about you but I wouldn't be much good in a fight," Kiara declared. Kion opened his mouth to speak but before her could they heard Zira, Cala and Asha approaching. Thinking quickly the four cubs hid behind a nearby rock.

"Once Simba is dead we'll have no trouble taking control," Zira was saying. "His mate will soon fall without him."

"Zira are you sure this is a good idea?" Cala asked, with caution. "I mean what if Simba isn't alone?"

"Quiet you fool!" Zira snarled, smacking Cala in her face. Without another word the three lionesses continued their mission towards Pride Rock. Once they were gone the cub emerged from hiding.

"We've gotta stop her!" Kiara cried out, her amber eyes wide. "She's gonna kill Daddy!"

"We won't let that happen Kiara!" Kion declared, his amber eyes filled with determination. "Lets go!" With that Kion took a step forward. But a lighting bolt of pain went through his paw and he cried out despite his best efforts not to.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Tiifu asked, her hazel eyes filled with concern.

"I have to be Tiifu," Kion declared. "My Dad needs my help. And not just him. The Pride Lands need my help. I can't let Zira win." With that Kion took another step forward. Only this time when he felt pain he merely pushed through it. "Lets go," Kion said with determination. With that the four cubs took off towards Pride Rock, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala was still desperately trying to get back to her mate. But every time the creamy Queen tried someone or something was blocking her path. And and the current moment Nala found about five jackals blocking her path. "I'm surprised you jackals want anything to do with Zira," Nala was saying. "I thought Reire hated her." Nala was referring the the jackal leader, Reire who Kion and his friends had battled in the past.

"We don't associated ourselves with Reire," one of the jackals declared. "She betrayed us one to many times."

"Yeah," another jackal chimed in. "And Zira promised us we could stay in the Pride Lands if we help her."

"Well you're making a huge mistake," Nala hissed, glaring at the jackals. "But I'm willing to give you one chance to leave and I'll forget this ever happened."

"Ha not a chance," the first jackal sneered. "You're goin' down!" With that the jackals charged towards Nala full force. But as good of a fight Nala was she was no match for five full grown jackals. The jackals quickly pinned the Queen down and she was struggling to get up. It seamed like as soon as she threw some jackals off of her two more would take their place. Just when Nala was about to give up suddenly she heard the sounds of fighting and the jackals were thrown off of her. Getting to her feet Nala saw that Nuka was there along with Vitani, Bunga and Ono. The four animals had succeeded in fending off the jackals and the jackals were running away with their tails between their legs.

"Thank you," Nala said, panting for breath. When she realized Nuka and Vitani were there her blue eyes went wide with surprise. "What?" the Queen began.

"They've been helping us Queen Nala," Ono explained.

"Yeah," Bunga chimed in. "We would've never found Kiara and Kion if it wasn't for them."

"You found Kiara and Kion?!" Nala cried out. "Where are they?! Are they ok?!"

"This way Queen Nala!" Nuka cried out. "I'll take you to where they are!" With that Nala followed Nuka back to where they had last seen Kion and Kiara, not knowing that they were no longer there.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Baploe was having a difficult time keeping Zira's lionesses at bay. Even though she had the help of her pod and Simba's lionesses there were still a great deal of jackals that were helping Zira's lionesses. But the female hippo wasn't about to give up. But suddenly four lionesses from Zira's Pride tackled her at her knees, taking her down. Baploe cried out in pain as she struggled to get back up. But the lionesses were on her back, making it almost impossible to do so. Just then Baploe heard a familiar voice cry out, "Get away from my Mom!" And within minutes the lionesses were off of Baploe, giving her time to recover. After catching her breath Baploe stood and saw Beshte there along with Fuli and Zuri. "Mom are you ok?" Beshte asked, giving his mother a nuzzle.

"Yes I'm fine," Baploe said with a smile. "Thanks to you and your brave friends."

"C'mon we need to help the rest of the Pride," Fuli declared. With that the group went to help the others in their battle.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Simba was getting anxious. The golden coated King hated sitting around doing nothing while their was a war happening. "Ugh this is driving me crazy!" Simba cried out. "I should be out there helping my Pride not in here doing nothing!"

"Simba I thought we went over this," Timon said, using the tone he used when Simba was a cub. "You're hurt so you're satyin' put."

"Yeah I know that Timon," Simba snapped, glaring at the meerkat.

"Don't take that tone with me mister," Timon said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Timon I'm not a cub anymore," Simba said with irritation. "So don't..." But Simba didn't get a chance to finish his thought because just then her heard a eerie cackle. Looking over at the entrance the group saw Zira, Cala and Asha enter, all three of them having deranged looks on their faces. "Zira," Simba growled as he tried to stand. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Simba snarled, ignoring the pain in his side as he stood.

"What does it look like Simba?" Zira hissed back. "We're here to put an end to your miserable life once and for all."

"Oh I don't think so lady," Timon said as he and Pumbaa got in front of Simba protectively.

"If you want our boy you'll have to get through us!" Pumbaa declared bravely.

"Guys no!" Simba cried out, pushing his friends out of the was as Zira swung at them. Unfortunately when he did this Zira's claws scraped down Simba's already injured side, causing him pain. But the King ignored it as he turned to face Zira. "You're a fool Zira to come to _my_ home and challenge me," Simba growled, his amber eyes full of hate.

"I'll show you just how much of a fool I am!" Zira roared. With that the tan coated lioness lunged towards Simba, out for the kill.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Fight to the Death

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 Fight to the Death**

Zira charged towards Simba with the intent of killing him. But to her surprise she found her path blocked. Basi was there and he rammed into the crazed lioness sending her flying through the air. "Don't count me out just yet," the hippo leader said, glaring at the lioness. But Cala and Asha were there and they remembered Basi's injured legs. And that's just where the two lionesses aimed for. Biting and clawing the duo hit their mark and Basi fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"No!" Simba cried out, his amber eyes wide with horror. But the King didn't get a chance to help because Zira had recovered and tackled the golden coated lion to the ground.

"Simba!" Timon and Pumbaa cried out as they raced to help their friend. But as hard as they tried the only thing they succeeded in was getting knocked to the ground themselves, hitting the hard stone floor hard. The pair tried to get up but the pain that ripped through their bodies prevented them from doing so. But it wasn't long before Simba had thrown his foe off of him and sent her skidding across the ground.

"Time to finish this once and for all," Simba growled, breathing heavily. However when he took a step forward a lightning bolt of pain went through his side. Looking over at his side Simba saw the blood that was flowing down. But before he could even think suddenly Cala ans Asha tackled him and Simba soon found himself pinned to the ground and unable to get up. By now Zira had recovered and she was now looming over the golden King, her blood red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Just then a loud clap of thunder was heard followed by a lighting strike as the rain began to fall.

"Well Simba for once you were right," Zira hissed, putting her face inches away from Simba's. "It is time to finish this once and for all. Only it'll be you that will be finished. At long last Scar will be avenged!" With those words Zira struck Simba hard in his face. Simba tried his best not to cry out as Zira delivered blow after blow. Finally Zira was done and she forced Simba to look directly into her eyes. "I want to see the life drain out of you as I kill you," the deranged tan coated lioness snarled. With that Zira lowered her head to bit Simba's throat open. But suddenly Zira felt a sharp pain go through her back. Letting out a roar of pain Zira whipped her head around and grabbed her assailant and through them off of her. When she turned around to face her attacker Zira's blood red eyes went wide with surprise when she found herself face to face with Kovu, who was glaring at his mother.

"Leave King Simba alone Mother!" the little brown coated cub shouted.

"Kovu!" Zira snarled, glaring at her youngest son. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Stopping you!" Kovu declared. "I won't let you do this Mother!"

"Oh really?" Zira sneered. "And just how do you plan on stopping me? You're just a weak pathetic cub!" With that Zira raised her paw and struck Kovu in his face, sending him crashing to the ground. Zira went to strike again but she was stopped by Tiifu, who came charging in and slid herself towards Zira's legs, with her claws extended. The creamy golden cub hit her mark and she dug her teeth in for added effect. Just then Zira heard Asha and Cala cry out and she looked over and saw that Kiara and Kion had arrived and the two siblings had jumped on the lionesses' back biting and clawing.

"Ugh you'll pay for that you miserable little shits!" Cala snarled, as she reached around and threw Kiara off her back. By now Asha had thrown Kion off of her and the siblings were in front of Simba with Tiifu and Kovu right next to them. By now Basi, Timon and Pumbaa had recovered from their hit and were right beside the cubs all of them determined to protect Simba at all costs.

"Kion!" Simba cried out, his amber eyes wide with a mix of surprise, confusion, and happiness. "Kiara! But how.."

"We'll talk later Dad," Kion said, not taking his eyes off the lionesses that were before him. By now Zira had recovered from her attack and she was livid to say the least.

"You!" Zira snarled, glaring at Kion and Kiara. "I should've killed you when I had the chance! I won't make that mistake again! And you!" Zira whipped her head towards Kovu. "I should've never taken from my sister! You're just as weak and pathetic as Kurya!" Kovu's green eyes went wide as he took in Zira's words about his real mother. But Kovu knew that would have to wait for another time.

"Back off Zira!" Kion growled, glaring at the insane lioness. "I mean it! Back off or face the wrath of my roar!"

"Go ahead and use that roar of yours," Zira sneered. "But you forget what happens when you use the roar in a closed area." Kion's eyes went wide as he realized Zira was right. If he used his roar in the cave it would bounce off the walls and hurt everyone inside. But Kion was determined not to let that stop him. Letting out a growl Kion pounced and hit Zira in her chest, causing her to fall backwards. But this also put pressure on his broken paw and Kion cried out as the pain ripped through his leg.

"Kion!" Kiara cried out, her amber eyes wide with concern. The golden brown Princess went to help her brother but Asha quickly hit her in the face, sending her skidding across the floor.

"No!" Kovu shouted.

"Kiara!" Tiifu cried at the same time. But neither cub got a chance to help because Cala was right there and quickly pinned the two cubs to the ground.

"Hey!" Timon shouted. "Leave the kids alone!" With that he and Pumbaa charged in and rammed into Cala. Pumbaa made sure his sharp tucks made contact with Cala's side, ripping it open. Cala roared in pain as the blood flowed. Letting out an enraged shout Pumbaa charged again and hit Cala once again in her side. Only this time he charged towards the cave exit with Cala still on his tucks. Pumbaa then threw Cala out of the cave and down the side of Pride Rock.

"That's what happens when you pick on kids!" the warthog snorted.

"C'mon buddy we're not done yet!" Timon declared as he and Pumbaa went back in the cave to help the others.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Basi was doing his best to fend off Asha. But due to his injuries the hippo leader wasn't at his strongest. But luckily for his Kovu and Tiifu were there and they helped fend Asha off. But their victory was short lived when they heard Kion cry out and turned to see him go flying across the cave and hit the stone wall hard. A sickening crack was heard and Kion remained still.

"Kion!" the cubs cried out, their eyes wide with horror.

"No!" Simba cried at the same time. "You bitch!" With that Simba stood and despite the pain he was feeling Simba charged towards Zira and tackled her to the ground. But it wasn't long before Zira threw the enraged King off of her. Simba got up and wiped the blood from his eyes that was dripping down from his head wounds. "Time to end this!" Simba snarled, glaring at Zira.

"For once I agree," Zira snarled back. "Time to end this! But not for you!" Simba's eyes widened with surprise at Zira's words. Suddenly Zira struck Simba hard in his side, tearing it wide opened. Simba let out a roar of pain as he fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried out, her amber eyes wide with horror.

"Asha do it!" Zira commanded. With a nod Asha struck Kiara hard, catching the Princess by surprise. Asha pinned Kiara to the ground and held her claws to her neck. Kovu and Tiifu could only watch helplessly both cubs to afraid to move. "Slit her throat when I say to!" Zira commanded.

"No!" Simba shouted as he tried to stand. But the pain was to much and the golden coated King was unable to do so. So he could only watch as Zira advanced towards his unconscious son. "Kion!" Simba shouted, still trying to get up. Zira let out a cruel laugh as she dragged Kion towards her and tilted back his head, exposing his neck.

"Say goodbye to your precious son!" Zira cackled.

"No!" Simba shouted, his amber eyes wide with horror. "Kion!" That cry was the last anyone heard before Zira raised her paw for the kill.

 **A/N Well folks there you go we have completed ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. The Final Confrontation

**A/N Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Sorry its been a little while since the last update but I was out of town for a bit.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18 The Final** **Confrontation**

Zira raised her paw to slash Kion's throat while Asha prepared to do the same thing to Kiara. But suddenly they heard a loud shout, "Get away from my babies you bitches!" Zira stopped and turned just in time to see Nala come flying through the air. The creamy coated Queen tackled Zira to the ground, both lionesses biting and clawing. Fuli and Nuka rammed into Asha, knocking her away from Kiara. "Take this!" Bunga shouted as he threw a large rock at Asha's head, stunning her. Then along with Timon and Pumbaa the group sent Asha running out of the cave and away from Pride Rock. Bunga and Ono went after Asha and the duo made sure she stayed gone. Ono pecked her head while Bunga continued to pummel her with rocks. Asha became some disoriented that she failed to notice where she was going and slipped down a steep hill and into a nearby river where she didn't resurface. Satisfied the two young animals went back to check on their friends. But as they were about to reenter the cave suddenly Nala and Zira came rolling out, the two lionesses still fighting to the death. Kiara, Kovu, Vitani and Nuka all came running out as well all four of them wanting to know their mothers' fate. Suddenly Nala went flying through the air, after Zira had delivered a hard kick to the Queen's belly. Zira acted quickly and thundered towards Nala and delivered a hard hit to the creamy coated lioness' head.

"Mom!" Kiara cried out. At the same time a loud thunder clap was heard as the rain continued to pour down. Zira laughed cruelly and was about to deliver another hit when suddenly Kurya came onto the scene with Kubwa and Aibu right behind her a the thunder and lighting flashed around them. The three lionesses wasted no time and leapt into action. Kurya and Kubwa tackled Zira while Aibu went to help Nala.

"Its over Zira!" Kurya snarled, glaring at her sister with hate filled blue eyes. "You may as well give up!"

"Never!" Zira snarled, glaring at her sister as she threw Kurya and Kubwa off of her. "I'll never give up! With that Zira prepared to lunge at her sister. But before she could she heard roars echo through the air. Looking over Zira saw the rest of Simba's Pride along with Basi's pod coming onto the scene. "Another time," Zira hissed as she slithered away in the darkness. Kurya began to go after her sister but Nala stopped her.

"Let her go," the Queen said. "We've got more important things to attend to."

"Mom!" Kiara cried out, running over to her mother and nuzzling her front leg.

"Oh Kiara I've missed you so much!" Nala said as she nuzzled her daughter, the tears of joy going down her face.

"I missed you too Mom," Kiara said, burying her face in her mother's leg.

"Hey where's Kion?" Bunga asked, looking around for his best friend.

"Kion!" Nala cried out, remembering how badly injured her son was. Without another word Nala dashed inside the cave.

"Hey what gives?" Bunga asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Kion was hurt more by Zira," Kiara explained. "Like real bad." Bunga's eyes went wide with horror as he took in the Princess' words. But the honey badger said nothing as he and the rest of the group followed Nala back inside the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group reentered the cave to their surprise they saw Rafiki was already there and tending to Kion and Simba's injuries. But an even bigger surprise was that Busara was there as well and she was helping her father treat the wounded. "Busara!" Kiara cried out, running over to the female mandrill. "How..." the Princess began. But she was silenced by Busara holding up her hand.

"Don't chu worry Princess," the wise monkey said. "My fader and I shall tend to yer fader and broder. Den we shall answer all yer questions." With that Busara and Rafiki went about their business while the others watched.

"Dad!" Beshte cried out, running over to his father with Baploe right behind him. "Dad are you ok?!" Beshte asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"I'll be fine son," Basi said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Just then Busara applied pressure to his injured knee and Basi winced despite his best efforts not to. Beshte layed beside his father and nuzzled him while Baploe got on the other side and did the same. After a few minutes Busara was done with Basi telling him he'd be fine in a couple of weeks. Then she moved on to help her father with Simba, whose wounds were still bleeding.

"De Prince needs yer help my dear," Rafiki said to his daughter. "I will handle dis." With a nod Busara went to attend to Kion, who was still unconscious. Nala had wrapped her paws around her son in an effort to keep him warm. But Busara had to coax Nala away from her son in order to examine him.

"I know it is hard for chu my dear," Busara said. "But it is necessary."

"But I just thought..." Nala began. But she was stopped by Kubwa calling out to her.

"Hey Nal' why don't you come over and sit with us?" the peachy coated lioness said with a smile. Zuri was snuggled between her mother's paws as was Tiifu. Aibu had her paws wrapped tightly around her daughter as if she were afraid she'd disappear again. Timon and Pumbaa were there as well with Bunga close to them. Ono's parents had arrived on the scene as well and had insisted Ono return home with them. After receiving promises from his friends that they would keep him informed Ono had left with his parents. Nala reluctantly went to join her friends. Kiara immediately jumped in her mother's paws and Nala pulled her daughter close.

"Don't worry Mom," Kiara said as she snuggled into Nala's chest fur. "Daddy and Kion will be alright. They have to be." Nala smiled down at her daughter and licked the top of her head.

"Oh sweetie," the creamy coated Queen said. "I hope you're right." With the the mother and daughter anxiously awaited Busara and Rafiki to finish their examinations. While they were waiting Nuka, Vitani and Kovu stood awkwardly near the entrance, not knowing if they should join the others. Nala finally noticed them and her blue eyes widened in surprise. "What are _they_ doing here," she hissed, glaring at the three cubs.

"Mom please don't be mean to them," Kiara pleaded.

"Yeah," Tiifu chimed in. "They helped us save Kiara and Kion."

"We would have never known where they were if it wasn't for them," Beshte chimed in.

"Is this true?" Nala asked, looking at the three cubs.

"Mom they went against Zira to help us," Kiara pointed out. "I think that makes them heroes don't you?"

"Yes I most certainly do," Nala said after a few minutes.

"So does that mean we can stay?" Kovu asked timidly.

"Well Simba makes the final decision on that," Nala said. "But I'm sure once I tell him how brave you children were he'll let you stay."

"In the mean time why don't you three come with me," Kurya said. "There's some things that need to be discussed."

"So wait you're on Simba's side now Aunt Kurya?" Vitani asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Come with me my dears," Kurya said with a smile. "I'll explain everything." With that the foursome was gone, leaving the group to wait once again.

"Man I hate all this waiting," Bunga piped up after a few minutes of silence

"Bunga I swear if you don't pipe down I'm gonna claw you," Fuli growled, glaring at her honey badger friend. Bunga glared back and opened his mouth to respond. But Basi beat him to it saying.

"I think we're all on edge here," the hippo leader said. "And perhaps it would be best for us to wait in silence."

"But that's so boring," Bunga groaned.

"Look Bunga for once do what you're told and keep your mouth shut!" Timon snapped, his tone uncharacteristically rough. Bunga just stared at Timon, shocked at the meerkat's tone.

"Yeah sure Uncle Timon," Bunga said after a few seconds, knowing his uncles were on edge. "I'll be quiet." With that Bunga settled down in between Timon and Pumbaa and the rest of the wait was spent in silence.

TLKTLKTLK

After what seamed like hours Rafiki and Busara were finished treating Kion and Simba and the father and daughter were giving their prognosis. "I managed to stop de bleeding in de King's wounds," Rafiki informed Nala. "And although he has lost a great deal of blood he should recover fully in a few weeks."

"Well that's certainly good news," Nala said with a sigh. "But what about Kion?" The creamy coated Queen looked over at Busara when she said this part.

"Yeah he's gonna be ok isn't he?" Bunga chimed in. Busara exchanged looks with her father that no one couldn't interpret, which worried the group.

"Please tell me my baby is going to be ok," Nala said, her voice coming out very soft. Kubwa and Aibu both nuzzled their friend as they awaited Busara's response. Tiifu and Zuri went beside Kiara in case their friend needed them. The rest of the group held their breaths as the awaited the answer. The female mandrill looked at the group and opened her mouth to respond.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. Praying for Healing

**A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the reviews! Did I say thank you yet? lol Keep them coming I love them. Ch 19 coming at ya. FYI Imara means stable and Akili mean intelligent Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 Praying for Healing**

The group all held their breaths as they awaited Busara's response. Finally the female mandrill spoke, "De Prince's injuries were more serious I am afraid."

"So what does that mean?" Nala whispered, her voice shaking with emotion.

"It mean dat as hard as we have tried to help him I am afraid dat will not be enough," Busara said sadly.

"Wait you don't mean that..." Fuli said, trailing off as she didn't want to complete that horrible thought.

"I am afraid so young one," Busara said, looking at the young cheetah. "I am afraid dat de Prince is dying." When Busara uttered these words the group all let out horrified gasps as their eyes widened in horror.

"No!" Nala cried out as she collapsed to the ground, sobbing bitterly. Kubwa and Aibu went to the ground beside their friend, doing their best to console her. "Please tell me this is some sort of horrible mistake," Nala sobbed, looking from Busara to Rafiki.

"I only wish dat it were," Rafiki said, shaking his head sadly. "But der was to much damage internally fer us to fix I am afraid. De only ting we can do is make young Kion as comfortable as possible."

"So wait we're just gonna give up on him?!" Bunga cried out, wiping his eyes. "We can't give up on him! He wouldn't give up on us!"

"Yeah there has to be something we can do," Fuli put in, quickly wiping away the tears that were sneaking out of her eyes..

"Ah but der is someting you all can do," Rafiki said.

"What's that?" Kiara asked, wiping away her own tears.

"Pray," Busara said. "Pray to da Great Kings dat dey will not take de Prince just yet. Perhaps dey will grant us dat miracle."

"In da meantime I suggest you all spend as much time wit him as you can," Rafiki said. "And Busara and I will not be leaving until de end." The group all nodded sadly as they went to be with their friend. Nala sent Zazu to get Ono, feeling that her son should have all his friends around him now. A few minute later Ono was there along with his parents, Akili and Imara.

"Oh Queen Nala we just heard about your son," Imara said sadly as she perched in front of Nala with her mate right next to her. "We are so very sorry."

"Thank you Imara," Nala said with a heavy sigh. "And please call me Nala."

"Very well Nala," Akili said with a smile. "If its alright with you Imara and I would like to stay with Ono until..." Akili trailed off, not wanting to continue the thought.

"Of course you can stay," Nala said with a half hearted smile.

"You can come back here with us," Basi called from his place near the back where Baploe was along with Timon and Pumbaa. The rest of Basi's pod had returned to Big Springs after the battle. With that Imara and Akili joined the other parents while their children went to be with their friend.

"This is so weird," Bunga said after a minute.

"Yeah," Fuli said with a sigh as she layed beside Kion. "It sure is."

"Should we...say something to him?" Beshte asked, sitting beside his friends.

"He's unconscious Big B," Bunga said, as if anyone needed a reminder. "I don't think he can hear us."

"Actually they say that even in a state of unconsciousness you can still hear what's going on around you," Ono piped up. Then the egret turned towards Kion and said, "So I know you can hear us Ky. So please wake up. We..we really need you hear with us." Ono stopped, afraid he might start crying if he continued.

"Please don't leave us now Ky," Beshte said softly. "We...we wouldn't be the same without you."

"Yeah we need our friend back," Fuli chimed in, trying to sound as cheerful as possible for fear of looking weak. "And our leader."

"Yeah without you there wouldn't be a Lion Guard," Bunga put in. "Plus you know you've been my friend ever since I can remember so I'd like really miss you and all that stuff." Bunga stopped and took in a shaky breath, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. Bunga felt a paw go around him and he looked up and saw Nala there, a sad smile on her face.

"He's going to be ok dear ones," the Queen said, not knowing if she was trying to convince them or herself.

"Yeah he has to be," Kiara put in. Then the Princess turned towards her brother and said in his ear, "You hear that Ky? We all need you to get better ok? Especially me. We finally don't hate each others' guts. So please don't leave us. I love you little brother." When she said those words Kiara's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her mother's front leg. Nala did her best to console her daughter while fighting back tears herself. The rest of Kion's Guard watched with saddened expressions. Bunga opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but a chocked back sob. Before the young honey badger knew it the tears were rolling down his face and he quickly looked away. Timon and Pumbaa ran up to Bunga and held him close, knowing Bunga needed them. Imara and Akili flew up to Ono, who also had tears going down his face, and held him tight. Beshte ran to Basi and Baploe and the family held each other close as the tears flowed. Fuli also had tears in her eyes and she closed her eyes and allowed them to go down her face. Just then the group heard a low groan. Looking over they saw that Simba was coming around.

"Simba!" Nala cried out, running over to her mate.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried at the same time as she also ran over to her father.

"Kiara?" Simba said, his voice coming out very hoarse.

"Oh Daddy I missed you so much," Kiara cried, nuzzling into Simba's read mane.

"Oh Kiara thank the Kings you're alright," Simba said, wrapping his paw around his daughter and nuzzling her. "But..." Simba winced as a stab of pain went through his side. "But where's Kion? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Nala asked, trying not to let her worry show.

"I remember Zira and her lionesses attacking," Simba began. "Then...Oh Kings Above! Kion!" Simba's eyes widened in horror as he remembered Zira's attack on his son. Simba tried to get up but a lighting bolt of pain in his side prevented him from doing so.

"Simba just take it easy," Nala said, nuzzling her mate in an effort to calm him down. By now Timon and Pumbaa had joined the scene while Bunga had remained at his friend's side.

"Hey Simba buddy its gonna be alright," Timon said soothingly, patting Simba's front paw.

"But Timon," Simba said softly. "My son is..." But Simba didn't get a chance to complete his sentence before Pumbaa jumped in saying.

"We know this is not easy for you," the warthog said sadly. "But you must think of the bright side here."

"Yeah there is one believe it or not," Timon said, taking in a shaky breath. "At least Kion has his grandparents waitin' on him when he crosses over so..." But Timon was cut off by Nala growling at him. "Of geeze he didn't know," Timon whispered, feeling terrible that he had been the one to break the news to Simba.

"What?!" Simba cried out, his amber eyes wide. Then the golden lion looked at his mate saying: "Nala please tell me he's wrong. Please tell me Kion's not..." Simba trailed off not wanting to complete that horrible thought.

"Oh Simba," Nala whispered as she layed beside her mate. "I wish I could but I can't." Nala stopped as her tears prevented her from speaking.

"No," Simba said, shaking his head. "No that can't be right. Kion can't be dying. He just can't be."

"I am afraid it is true," Rafiki said, approaching the Royal Family with Busara right behind him.

"Rafiki please you have to save my son," Simba pleaded. "You've preformed miracles before so..."

"I am afraid dat dis is not up to me now," Rafiki said, his voice full of sadness. "It is up to dem." Rafiki looked up when he said this part. Simba looked up as well then he looked back at his friend and Busara and he realized they were right.

"Can I..." Simba whispered as he blinked back tears. "Can I sit with him?"

"I do not tink dat you should move around," Rafiki said. But just then the group heard Busara clear her throat. The group turned and saw that the female mandrill had Kion in her arms. Busara was followed by Kion's friends.

"I brought him to you since you cannot go to him," Busara said as she gently placed the dying Prince in his father's paws. Simba wrapped his paws tight around his son and nuzzled him.

"Oh Kion," the King whispered as the tears flowed. "I love you so much. And I'm so sorry you had to go through all this because of me." Simba paused for a second as more tears came. Then he looked up and said, "Father please don't take my son. Please. He's needed here. Please don't take my boy." With those words Simba broke down, unable to keep his emotions in check any longer. Nala layed close to her mate and the couple held each other as they both wept. Bunga once again broke down and Timon and Pumbaa pulled him close once again. The rest of the Guard broke down as well, all of them grieving for Kion. No one seamed to notice Kiara running out the cave and into the pouring rain as her own grief ripped through her.

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. Help From Beyond

**A/N:A Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. So here's ch 20.** **Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 20 Help From Beyond**

Kiara ran until her legs wouldn't move any more. By chance she found herself by the very gorge where her Grandfather, Mufasa had been killed all those years ago. The golden brown Princess stopped near the edge and broke down as she grieved for her brother. Suddenly she felt a nose press into her side. Looking up Kiara saw Kovu there, a sad look on his face. Nuka, Vitani and Kurya were there as well. "Kiara are you ok?" the brown coated cub asked.

"Well that's a stupid question," Vitani said, rolling her blue eyes. "If she was ok then she wouldn't be sittin' out here cryin' in the rain."

"Did something happen to Kion?" Kovu asked, ignoring his sister's comment.

"Not yet," Kiara said with a sniffle. "But he..he's...dying." Kiara began to sob once again when she said these words. Suddenly Kiara buried her face in Kovu's chest, surprising him. But that didn't last long and Kovu wrapped his paw around Kiara, comforting her the best he could.

"Once again Mother causes pain and death," Nuka growled under his breath.

"Yeah," Vitani said with a slight laugh. "Good thing she's not our mother. Right 'Vu?"

"Wait what?" Kiara said, lifting her head up and looking at Kovu.

"Yeah turns out Zira isn't me and 'Tani's birth Mom," Kovu said with a smile. "Kurya is."

"Yes well that's not important right now," Kurya declared. "I think we should head back. Wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia Princess."

"I'm ok," Kiara declared even though she was freezing from the rain.

"No arguments," Kurya said, her motherly tone kicking in as she picked Kiara up by her scruff and carried her back to Pride Rock with Nuka, Vitani and Kovu right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

Kion opened his eyes to find himself looking at nothing but white space. "Where am I?" the golden coated Prince wondered as he stood up and looked around. Then Kion heard a deep voice say, "Hello Kion." Kion turned and to his shock he saw a lion with a golden coat, a flowing jet black mane and emerald green eye standing there before him with a brown coated lioness with amber eyes.

"Grandfather?" Kion said in disbelief.

"No Kion," the lion said with a smile. "I am Ahadi. Your great-grandfather."

"But how..." Kion began Then he noticed the lioness standing there. "Who are you?" Kion asked the lioness.

"I'm your great-grandmother, Uru," Uru responded with a smile.

"My great-grandmother," Kion repeated softly. "But that would mean that I'm..." Kion trailed off and looked at his great-grandparents with wide amber eyes. "Am I dead?" he wondered, still trying to process the information.

"Not yet dear one," Uru said. "But it won't be long now."

"So wait I'm dying?" Kion asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so dear," Uru said, putting her paw around Kion.

"B-but I don't understand," Kion stammered, looking from one great-grandparent to the other. "If I'm not dead yet then why am I here?"

"We're waiting," Ahadi informed his great-grandson.

"Waiting on what?" Kion inquired.

"Watch and see my boy," Ahadi said motioning for Kion to follow him. After a few seconds Kion found himself looking into what looked like a small pound.

"Great-Grandfather what am I..." Kion began. But he was interrupted by Uru putting her paw on his shoulder.

"Shh just watch dear one," Uru said. Kion wanted to say more but he knew it wasn't the proper time. So the golden Prince gazed into the "water" and to his shock he found himself looking at his unconscious body, which was surrounded by his grieving family and friends. Kion's amber eyes went wide in shock but he silently continued to watch what was happening. Just then he saw Kurya returning with a soaking wet Kiara with her. Nuka, Vitani and Kovu silently followed the pair inside

"Kiara!" Nala cried out, running over to her daughter, who was placed on the floor by Kurya. "Oh honey you're soaking wet," Nala said, pulling her daughter close in an effort to warm her.

"I'm ok Mom," Kiara said threw chattering teeth. "How's Kion?"

"Still no change," Nala said sadly.

"Hey at least he's still with us," Bunga said suddenly, trying to lighten the mood. But the honey badger's voice broke at the end making that impossible to do.

"Daddy?" Kiara said softly as Nala placed her beside Simba, who was still holding Kion tightly between his paws. The King hadn't spoken or even moved for that matter in quite sometime. "Daddy?" Kiara tried again after getting no response.

"Simba your daughter is talking to you," Nala said, nudging her mate with her head. But still her mate didn't respond. He just continued to stare at his son. Every now and again Simba's paw would move to stroke Kion's fur. "Rafiki what's wrong with him?" Nala whispered, the worry and fear clear in her voice. But before Rafiki could say anything Busara chimed in saying.

"I tink dat de King is in shock right now," the female mandrill declared. "He will be fine after his mind and body takes all of dis in." Rafiki nodded in agreement at his daughter's diagnosis. But just then Simba's head slumped forward and his eyes closed.

"Simba!" Nala cried out, her blue eyes wide in terror.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried at the same time. Busara and Rafiki ran over to the golden lion to see what was wrong.

TLKTLKTLK

Suddenly Kion was pulled from his viewing back to Ahadi and Uru. "No!" the golden coated Prince protested. "Please let me see more. I have to know what happens to Dad."

"And you will," Ahadi declared. "But for that we must go to another place." With that the trio moved to another place. Only instead of a pond like viewing area this one looked very much like a river bed. "Look in there," Ahadi instructed. Kion obeyed and looked into the "water" and he saw Simba there. Only his father wasn't alone. To Kion's shock he saw his grandparents, Mufasa and Sarabi with Simba. Kion anxiously listened to their conversation.

"Father?" Simba whispered, his amber eyes wide with shock as he saw he deceased father before him. Then he saw Sarabi, "Mom?"

"Hello sweetheart," Sarabi said with a smile as she nuzzled her son, who gladly returned the affection.

"Oh Mom I missed you so much," Simba said, as tears of joy ran down his face.

"Hello son," Mufasa said with a smile. "Its good to see you again."

"Oh Dad I've missed you so much!" Simba cried out as he embraced Mufasa, who gladly returned his son's affections.

"I've missed you too son," Mufasa said with a smile as he and his son pulled apart.

"But wait," Simba began, as he realized something. "If I'm here with you does that mean that I'm...dead?" Simba looked at his parents with wide amber eyes.

"No honey you're not dead," Sarabi said reassuringly. "You're just having an out of body experience."

"But why am I here?" Simba asked.

"Because I heard your plea," Mufasa informed Simba. "I heard you plea for Kion's life."

"Dad he's just a cub," Simba said, as if Mufasa needed a reminder. "He has so much life left in him."

"Yes son I agree," Mufasa said with a nod. "Kion has much promise. And so much more yet to accomplish."

"So does that mean you'll spare him?" Simba asked, his voice high with anticipation.

"If it were up to me yes I would," Mufasa declared. "But it is not up to just me Simba."

"What do you mean Dad?' Simba asked, confused.

"All the Kings and Queens must be in agreement," Sarabi explained. "But I can assure you you father and I will do our best to make that happen."

"Thank you Mom and Dad," Simba said with a smile. "That's all I ask."

"I love you son," Mufasa said as his image began to fade.

"We love you so very much," Sarabi called out

"I love you to Mom and Dad," Simba said as his image began to fade as well.

TLKTLKTLK

Kion snapped his head up and looked at Ahadi and Uru. "So I get to go back?" the Prince asked, looking from Ahadi to Uru. Ahadi and Uru looked at each other then opened their mouths to respond.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. The Power of Love

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 21 The Power of Love**

"We can't say for sure if you will be allowed to return Kion," Ahadi said, looking at his great-grandson. Kion was about to say something. But just then a very bright light appeared and Ahadi and Uru looked over. "We have to go Kion," Ahadi said, looking at Uru, who nodded.

"Go where?" Kion asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"Don't worry dear one," Uru said, giving her great-grandson a nuzzle. "All will be revealed shortly." With that Uru and Ahadi vanished, leaving a very confused Kion to wonder what was going to happen.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Simba had regained consciousness. "Oh Simba you had us so worried," Nala cried, nuzzling her mate.

"We thought we were going to lose you for a minute there buddy," Timon chimed in.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys," Simba said, a hint of guilt to his voice.

"We're just glad you're awake now," Pumbaa said with a smile.

"I have a feeling I won't be the only one," Simba said, smiling down at his still unconscious son. "You're gonna be just fine my brave boy," Simba whispered, nuzzling Kion while oblivious to the worried looks his family and friends were exchanging.

"Daddy that's not..." Kiara began. But she was stopped by Nala putting her paw on her daughter's shoulder and shaking her head. But Simba had heard Kiara's comment and responded.

"I know you guys probably think I'm losing my mind," the golden King said. "But trust me I have it on very good authority that Kion will come back to us. Rafiki can back me up." Simba looked at the old mandrill when he said this part. But it wasn't Rafiki who responded.

"Ah yes!" Busara piped up, surprising everyone. "De Great Kings and Queens are tinking vedy hard about dis. But nothing has been decided just yet."

"So we could get Kion back?" Nala asked, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Like I said my dear," Busara said. "Nothing has been decided just yet. So I would not get yer hopes up in case dey do not grant yer wish."

"So a bunch a dead lions are gonna decide if Kion lives or not?" Bunga asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"None of this is making any sense," Fuli chimed in, with a shake of her head. Just then the young cheetah felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she saw Busara standing there.

"Ah de Great Kings and Queens are indeed a mysterious group," the female mandrill declared as she put her arm around Fuli and Bunga and pulled them close.

"Ah yes dey are indeed," Rafiki said suddenly appearing beside Beshte and Ono. The wise old monkey guided the young hippo and egret towards their other friends. Once they were close enough Rafiki and Busara put their arms around the Guard members and looked up. Then suddenly Rafiki spoke again, "Have you four been praying to de Great Kings and Queens?"

"Uh well actually no I uh haven't," Ono stammered, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah me either," Beshte admitted.

"Well its not like they'd listen to us," Bunga put in.

"Yeah," Fuli chimed in. "I mean don't they just answer lions' prayers?"

"De Great Kings and Queens are not just lions you know," Busara informed the group of youngsters. "Dey are all de leaders from all species of animal. Dey answer all de animals prayers."

"Yes dat is vedy true," Rafiki said with a nod. "Are you all willing to try." Rafiki looked at the young animals when he said this part.

"Of course we are," Fuli declared.

"Yeah we'd do anything for Kion," Ono put in.

"Den do it," Rafiki said, poking the Guard members with his stick.

"Ok ok geeze we're doin' it," Bunga muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What should we say?" Beshte asked.

"Just say what is in yer hearts," Busara said.

"Ok here goes," Beshte said, taking in a deep breath. "Um Great Kings and Queens please spare our friend Kion. He's so badly needed here and he does so much good for everyone he meets. The Pride Lands need him. And...well...I...need him to. He's one of my best friends. I...I don't know what I'd do without him. So please don't take him. Please." With those words Beshte felt the tears come out of his blue eyes and he allowed them to come down his face, knowing no one would think badly of him for crying.

"Ok I guess I'll go next," Ono said softly. "Ok here goes: Oh Great Kings and Queens of the Past I humbly ask for you to spare our friend Kion. He has so much to live for: his family, his friends. Especially his Guard. And I'm not saying that to be selfish. Because like Beshte said Kion does so much good for the Pride Lands and I...I don't think we can do it without him. He's such a good lion. Always sees the best in just about everyone. So please find it your hearts to let him live. Thank you." With that Ono took a shaky breath as the tears soaked into his feathers.

"Ok my turn," Bunga said. "Hey there Great Kings and Queens, Bunga here. But I guess you already knew that. And you already know my buddy Kion is real bad off. And Ono and Beshte pretty much already said Kion's great leadership skills. But what you may not know is that Kion's been my best friend ever since I can remember. He's like my brother. Please don't take my brother from me. I...well I...need him here. He...he always keeps me in line and all that stuff. So just don't take him alright? Thanks." Bunga stopped there as the tears that were coming down his face prevented him from saying more.

"Ok Fuli your turn," Beshte said, turning towards his cheetah friend.

"No I'm good thanks," Fuli said.

"Oh c'mon Fuli we all did it," Bunga said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah there's no judgement here," Ono put in.

"Don't you want Kion to get better?" Bunga asked, giving Fuli a look.

"Of course I do!" Fuli shouted, startling her friends. "I'd give anything for Kion to be alright," she continued in a much softer voice. "But I've gotta be realistic here. Kion's most likely not gonna make it. I..I just don't wanna get my hopes up in case it doesn't work."

"You never know until you try," Ono said gently.

"Yes I do know," Fuli snapped, causing Ono to jump. "I know praying doesn't work. It didn't work when my parents died and it won't work now. So why even bother trying?" By now Fuli's voice cracked and she angrily wiped away the tears that were escaping her forest green eyes. Busara put her arm around the young cheetah and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I..I don't think I can take losing someone else I care about," Fuli whispered as the tears fell. "Kion's gotta get better. He's just gotta." With that Fuli began to cry softly. Her friends went to her and comforted her the best they could. But it was hard to do this when they also needed comforting. Busara and Rafiki watched the scene with great sadness. The father and daughter looked up, both of them silently praying that Kion would be spared.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile on the other side Kion was anxiously awaiting news about his fate. Just then Ahadi and Uru reappeared. "Great Grandfather what's going on?" Kion asked, approaching Ahadi and Uru. "Have the Great Kings and Queens made a decision?"

"Yes Kion we have," Uru said with a nod. But the brown coated lioness said no more.

"Well?" Kion asked trying not to snap. "Do I get to go back?" Ahadi and Uru looked at each other then back at Kion. Then they said

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. Fate Revealed

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and to everyone who loathes my cliffhangers I just gotta say: I can't help myself. I'm the queen of cliffies lol. And to my guest reviewer: I put in all the stuff with Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa,and Sarabi because I wanted to change up the story and make it more interesting. And FYI I have killed off characters in the past. I just don't like to. Anyways** **here's Ch 22 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 Fate Revealed**

Kion stared at his Great-Grandparents, anxiously waiting for their answer. But before they could respond suddenly a bright white light came bursting through, blinding the golden coated Prince. "What's going on?" Kion cried out, as he shielded his eyes.

"Its all going to be alright Kion," Uru called out.

"Trust in the Kings and Queens my boy," Ahadi called.

"Wait!" Kion shouted, trying to focus on his Great-Grandparents through the light. "I still don't.." But Kion didn't get a chance to finish before the blinding white light turned into black darkness.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, everyone was still waiting for Kion's condition to change. "I don't understand this," Simba was saying. "Kion should be awake by now. I talked to my parents hours ago."

"Oh Simba that might not happen," Nala said, nuzzling her mate. "You know how badly I want my baby boy back with us. But we need to be prepared in case that doesn't happen."

"Nala..." Simba began. But the golden King was interrupted by Rafiki and Busara approaching. Simba silently watched as the father and daughter examined his son. After a few minutes they were finished and looked at the group. "How is he?" Simba asked after what seamed like an eternity.

"I am afraid Kion's breathing is vedy shallow," Busara said sadly. "I am afraid it will not be much longer before he joins Mufasa in de Great Beyond."

"No that can't be right," Simba said, shaking his head. "I talked to my parents. They said..."

"It was not just up to dem Simba," Rafiki said, putting his arm around the golden King. "And I am sure dat dey tried der hardest to make it so."

"I knew it," Fuli said, wiping the tears away angrily. "I knew praying was just a waste of time."

"Fuli..." Ono began. But the egret was cut off by Fuli's furious cry.

"You heard what they just said Ono!" the young cheetah shouted through her tears. "We prayed and what did it get us?! Nothing that's what! Kion's still gonna die!" Fuli stopped there as her voice broke and the tears fell. The rest of the Guard went to comfort their friend, who for once allowed them to do so. Suddenly they heard Nala let out a gut wrenching cry and they looked over at the creamy Queen.

"What's going on?" Beshte wondered. Busara turned towards the young animals with a very sad look on her face.

"I am afraid dat young Kion has gone to join de Great Kings and Queens," she said with great sadness. The Guard members bowed their head in sadness. Timon and Pumbaa ran over to Bunga and pulled him close as he wept for his best friend. Basi and Baploe did the same with Beshte, who had tears running down his face. Ono flew into Imara and Akili's wings as he too grieved for his friend. Nala broke down and layed beside Simba, both of them sobbing. Kiara had tears going down her face. Kovu was beside the golden brown Princess, comforting her the best he could. Tiifu, Zuri and Vitani went to Fuli, knowing she didn't have and parents to console her as she grieved.

"Fuli?" Tiifu said softly. "We're here for you."

"Yeah," Vitani said sadly. "And we know that we're probably the last ones you'd want to..." But the tan coated lioness cub was stopped when Fuli suddenly buried her face in her chest fur, sobbing bitterly. Vitani's blue eyes went wide with surprise but she rubbed the young cheetah's back with her paw. "Hey now its ok," Vitani said, feeling really uncomfortable in this situation. The young lioness cub wasn't used to showing emotions like this. However Zuri and Tiifu knew this and quickly joined in the comforting.

"Teaches me to love someone," Fuli muttered, her voice muffled by the three lionesses' fur. "I'll never make that mistake again. You love someone and they get taken away." Zuri, Tiifu, and Vitani looked at each other but none of them said anything. Instead they just continued to let Fuli let out her grief and anger.

"I am so vedy sorry," Rafiki said with great sadness as he too wiped away the tears.

"It's not fair!" Bunga shouted suddenly, surprising everyone. The group looked over at the young honey badger, who continued to shout, looking directly at Rafiki and Busara, "You said that if we prayed the Kings and Queens would listen! Well they didn't! Kion still died! So where's your precious Great Kings and Queens now?!"

"Bunga," Timon began, trying to get his adoptive son to calm down.

"No Uncle Timon I'm really angry!" Bunga shouted, his voice shaking with a mixture of anger, sadness and frustration.

"And dat anger is justified," Rafiki declared. "And I understand da way dat you are feeling right now." Bunga opened his mouth to speak but to his surprise Simba beat him to it.

"I don't think you really do," the golden King said, his voice so low that it was barely heard. Everyone looked at Simba but no one spoke. So he continued saying, "You said the Great Kings had big plans for Kion. But obviously they didn't otherwise he'd still be alive. How do you explain that?!" By now the anger and rage was coming through Simba's voice as it rose. Rafiki opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, for once being a loss for words. "That's right you can't can you?" Simba spat out bitterly, as he wiped away his tears. Busara opened her mouth to speak but before she could suddenly a slight breeze went through the cave.

"Huh?" Busara said, looking at the wind. Then another breeze went through the cave. "Ah ha you are vedy tricky," Busara said with a smile. Everyone looked at the female mandrill with confusion save for Rafiki, who shared a knowing look with his daughter. "I must try someting," Busara said. Then suddenly she ran over and grabbed Kion and took off out the cave.

"Hey!" Simba shouted, as he tried to stand. But Rafiki gently pushed the golden King back down. "Rafiki..." Simba began. But he was silenced by Rafiki holding up his hand.

"Busara knows what she is doing," the wise old monkey said. "You must trust her." Simba began to protest but Nala put a calming paw on her mate's shoulder and nuzzled him.

"Trust them Simba," the creamy Queen said softly. Simba let out a sigh, know he was beat. With that the rest of the group waited, hoping Busara would return soon.

TLKTLKTLK

Hours past and there was still no sign of Busara. By now night had fallen and Rafiki had gone in search of his daughter. But the wise old mandrill returned empty handed. "Ugh this is ridiculous!" Simba cried out. "Rafiki where the Hell is your daughter?! And what did she do with my son?!"

"Simba!" Nala gasped, shocked at the way Simba was speaking to Rafiki.

"No it is alright my dear," Rafiki said with a smile. "I do not take any offence. Everyone is on edge. And I wish I could tell you where Busara has taken yer son but I cannot. And de Kings are being vedy silent right now on dis."

"Yeah like you can rely on them for anything," Fuli scoffed, rolling her green eyes.

"That's enough Fuli!" Simba snarled, startling the young cheetah. "We got enough to deal with without you adding to it!"

"Hey don't yell at her!" Vitani cried out, getting in Simba's face.

"Vitani have you lose your mind?!" Nuka cried out, pulling his younger sister away from the furious King. The brown coated young lion looked up at Simba, who was glaring down at him with a look a hatred.

"Uh oh," Kovu muttered, having seen Simba give Zira that very same look. "Look King Simba Vitani's sorry she yelled at you," the brown coated cub stammered nervously, trying to defuse the situation. "Aren't you 'Tani?"

"Nope," Vitani said, causing Kovu and Nuka to let out groans. "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry when I'm not. He was bein' mean for no reason."

"Enough!" Simba roared, causing Vitani, Kovu and Nuka to jump. "You three shouldn't even be here! You need to go back to the Outlands right now!"

"B-but we can't," Nuka stammered. "Mother'll kill us if we go back."

"That's not my problem," Simba snarled, glaring at the three siblings. "You need to leave! Now!"

"But Daddy they helped us," Kiara protested. "You can't kick them out."

"Simba please don't make any final decisions now," Nala pleaded, trying to get her mate to listen to reason. "You're too emotionally spent right now to even think clearly." Simba looked at his mate, who was staring at him with pleading blue eyes. Then he let out a sigh.

"You're right Nala," the golden King said softly. "I am being over emotional. Fuli I apologize for snapping at you."

"Hey I get it," Fuli said with a small smile. "Its all good." Simba returned the smile. Just then Nala cleared her throat loudly.

"Simba aren't you forgetting something?" the creamy Queen asked.

"What?" Simba asked, even though he knew full well what his mate was referring to.

"You owe Nuka, Vitani and Kovu apologizes," Nala declared, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I know I do," Simba said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I yelled at you three. That was completely uncalled for."

"So does that mean we can stay?" Kovu asked, looking at Simba with wide green eyes. Simba looked at the young cub and smiled slightly.

"Yes you can stay," Simba said. "And the fact that you're not really Zira's children helps."

"But I am..." Nuka began. But Vitani elbowed her brother hard in his ribs.

"Shut up dummy," the tan coated cub hissed.

"Uh I mean thank you King Simba," Nuka said nervously as ran over toy Kurya, who was standing off to the side. Simba smiled slightly and was about to speak when suddenly they heard a noise come from the entrance. Looking over the group was shocked at who they saw.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

"Ha you are surprised to see me yes?" Busara said with a smile.

"Where have you been daughter?!" Rafiki cried out, running over to Busara. "And where is de Prince? And why did you not tell me what was happening?"

"I am sorry Fader," Busara said, feeling bad that she made her father worry. "But der was not time to explain. And I thought de Kings would have told you dem selves."

"Dat is not important right now," Rafiki declared, waving his hand. "De important ting is de location of young Kion."

"Ah ha dat is what I came to tell you!" Busara cried out. "De Prince has returned."

"What are you talking about Busara?" Simba asked, shaking his head. "Are you saying Kion's...alive?"

"Dat is exactly what I am saying!" Busara cried out. Simba and Nala's eyes went wide with shock when they heard this.

"B-But how?' Nala stammered.

"It is all part of der plan," Busara declared with a laugh. "De Kings and Queens can be vedy tricky sometimes."

"Yeah well excuse me if I don't buy it," Fuli said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah," Bunga put in, putting his hands on his hips. "If Kion's alive then where is he?"

"Yes Kion would be here if that were the case," Ono put in with a nod.

"Guys maybe Kion's still hurt," Beshte suggested. "I mean you can't expect the Great Kings to heal all his wound can you?"

"Dat is exactly what happened!" Busara cried out. "De injuries young Kion had received previously were not healed. Why dat was so I do now know. But trust Busara on dis. De Prince is vedy much alive."

"Can we see him?" Nala asked. "Please? I just want to see my baby."

"Of course," Busara said with a nod. "In fact I will bring him to you. I should have done dat in da first place but I was so excited I did not tink about it. I will return shortly." With that the female mandrill left.

TLKTLKTLK

An hour later Busara returned carrying Kion in her arms. "Kion!" Nala cried out, jumping to her feet and running over to Busara. When Kion heard his mother's voice he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Mom?" Kion said weakly as Nala gently took him from Busara and put him on the ground next to Simba.

"Oh Kion my sweet baby!" Nala cried out, licking her son over and over as the tears of joy ran down her face.

"Son we thought we lost you," Simba said, through his own tears as he too nuzzled his son.

"I think you did for a little while Dad," Kion said with a smile. "By the way Great-Grandfather Ahadi said to tell you he's proud of you." Simba's amber eyes went wide when he heard his son say this. But he soon found himself smiling and nuzzling into his son's golden fur.

"I love you so much Kion," Simba whispered.

"I love you too Dad," Kion whispered back.

"Kion I'm so glad you're ok!" Kiara cried out as she gently bumped heads with her brother. "I though I lost you little brother."

"Well I'm back now," Kion said with a smile.

"Its a good thing too," Bunga said, throwing his arms around Kion's neck. "We would have been totally lost without ya buddy."

"I could not agree more," Ono said as he wrapped his wings around his lion friend. "I'm glad to have you back Kion."

"I think we all are glad to have our friend back," Beshte said, gently bumping head with Kion.

"You have no idea how glad," Fuli muttered as she nuzzled Kion. To her shock she felt tears going down her face and into Kion's fur. But these were tears of joy. Kion gladly returned his cheetah friend's nuzzle.

"I think we're all rejoicing in Prince Kion's miraculous return," Akili chimed in. "But I think its time to let him rest."

"I agree," Imara chimed in. "Come along Ono we're returning to the nest."

"But Mom," Ono protested.

"Ono do as your mother says," Akili said sternly.

"Oh alright," Ono said, sounding disappointed. With that the egret family bid the others goodbye and flew back to their nest.

"I think its time we head back to Big Springs," Basi declared, slowly getting to his feet.

"Are you sure you can make the trip Basi?" Baploe asked, the concern in her voice.

"I think with the help of you and Beshte I can," Basi declared.

"I'm with you Dad," Beshte said, getting on one side of his father while Baploe got on the other. With that the hippo family bid the other good night and headed back to their home.

"Well c'mon Bunga we're headin' home too," Timon declared.

"Ah man do I have to?" Bunga groaned.

"You can see your friends tomorrow," Pumbaa declared.

"Oh ok," Bunga said as he followed his adoptive uncles out of the cave.

"So what happened with Zira?" Kion asked.

"She got away," Fuli said. "But don't worry Ky we'll get her eventually."

"Yes but right now I think it would be best for Kion to get some rest," Simba said firmly. "Its been a really long couple of weeks."

"Would it be alright if I stayed?" Fuli asked.

"Of course," Simba said with a smile. With that Fuli snuggled close to Kion and within minutes the group was fast asleep.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks past and all was going well in the Pride Lands. Kion and Simba had recovered fully from their injuries and they were both back to doing their normal duties. Zira and her followers hadn't been seen or heard from recently but Kion knew she was out there still and was prepared for anything. Kion and Kiara's relationship had improved greatly, although the pair still fought as siblings do. Nuka, Vitani and Kovu were adjusting well to being in the Pride Lands and Kovu and Kiara had become really close. But what really surprised people was how close Vitani and Kion had become. Everyone had thought that Fuli and Kion would be that close but in fact the pair was just really good friends. But Fuli had developed a liking for Nuka and visa versa. And the pair spent as much time together as they could. Sometime Nuka and Vitani even joined in on some of the Lion Guard duties. On this particular day Kion and his friends along with Kiara and her friends were enjoying some down time. As Kion looked out at the peaceful Pride Lands he let out a content sigh. "I wish things would stay like this forever," the golden Prince thought. "But Zira's still out there somewhere. Not to mention Janja and his crew. But if anyone causes trouble they'll deal with me and my Guard. And we'll protect the Pride Lands no matter what." With these thoughts Kion snuggled against Vitani and enjoyed the peaceful times

The End

 **A/N Alright everyone I have an announcement to make. It has been brought to my attention that my stories are getting a little repetitive. If that's true I apologize. That being said I was going to make an sequel to this but I've decided not to. I've also been considering giving up writing Lion King Fanfiction. I've been getting a lot a criticism about my stories being boring and predictable (through PMs to) and if they're really that predictable then I'll just stop writing them (why write if everyone can guess what's going to happen?) Hope I don't sound to whiny but I have to get these feeling off my chest. But to my loyal reviewers thank you so much for your support. TMNTTLK lover out**


	23. Sequel

**A/N After much consideration I've decided to continue write Fanfiction for the Lion King. I'd like to thank my ever loyal reviewers for supporting me especially thingsareweird and helping me decide to continue writing. That being said I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a sequel to my story "Sibling Rivalry? If so I'd be more than happy to write it. If not any ideas for future stories would be much appreciated. Oh and BTW to those who don't like my pairing of Kion and Vitani I'm sorry you feel that way but I happen to like those two together and its not something you see very often so that's why I paired them together. And for those requesting Kopa to be added that my just happen if a future story *cough the sequel* but only if I can make it work into the plot. Anyways thank you all so much for your support. Looking forward to hearing your opinions in the review section :)**


End file.
